The Professor and The Agent
by bafflethemwithbullshit
Summary: When Phil Coulson meets a stranger on a night out with work friends, a murder and a college could bring these two together in a way they never thought possible. Philinda. Skimmons. Contains all characters of AoS and some Avengers.
1. A Chance Meeting

**So this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter AoS fic.**

**I was inspired by its-amagicalplace with her 'Subtract the Distance' which is an incredible story by the way and I suggest you check it out.**

**Anyway. here's chapter one for you, enjoy.**

* * *

It'd been a long day for Phil Coulson, and the last thing he wanted to do was go out to a bar. Yet here he was, sitting with his work friends in a bar that smelt of peanuts and beer whilst they talk about everything from the weekend's football game to their college students latest antics. Phil sighed under his breath for the seventh time that night as he heard one of them talk about the cheerleaders, before he polished off his beer and stood up "Next round's on me," he announced.

"Thanks, man," one of them, Alphonso 'Mack' MacKensie, replied. He was a big guy, and anyone who looked at him would've thought he was a wrestler or a boxer. But he was smart and taught Engineering at the college.

Nodding in reply, Phil turned around and walked over to the bar, taking a seat as he waited to be served "Scotch on the rocks, thanks," he heard someone say as they sat down a couple stools down from him. He turned to see a woman taking off her leather jacket. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties, Chinese. He saw she was wearing all back, jeans, a v-neck top and wedged ankle boots. Her dark brown hair was down, hanging around her shoulders as she ran a hand through it.

He realized he was staring when the bartender slid the drink over on a napkin before turning to him "What can I get you?" he asked.

Snapping out of his trance, he looked at the man in front of him "Yeah, I'll take 4 beers thanks,"

"No worries," he replied. The more he talked, the more Phil could make out his Australian accent. It was still there, but guessed it'd faded a bit due to living in the States for a while.

Turning his head back to the woman a couple seats down from him, he noticed her roll her eyes at her phone before haphazardly putting it on the bar, shaking her head.

"Long day?" he asked her before he could stop himself. She turned her head to face him before scoffing.

"You could say that," she replied. As he saw her while face, he took the liberty to look at her properly, taking in the sight before him. She was really quite beautiful, and her arms were toned, strong "What about you?" she asked, snapping him out of his gaze.

"What about me?" he asked.

She shrugged before replying "You don't exactly look like you wanna be here,"

Phil smirked at her and tossed a glance to the three others he came here with "I was dragged here,"

"Sounds like fun," she replied sarcastically, making him grin.

"I'm Phil, by the way," he said, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Melinda," she replied, shaking it firmly. Before either of them could say another word, the phone she had previously thrown onto the bar started ringing. Sighing slightly, she looked at him apologetically "I have to take this,"

"Sure, go ahead," he smiled, which she returned slightly before standing up an walking outside. The bartender slid the four beers he ordered in front of him, and Phil paid for them, tipping him in the process "Thanks, man," he nodded to him.

A second later, Melinda came back into the bar, and picked up her jacket from the stool before seeing he was still standing there "I gotta go," she said "But it was really nice meeting you, Phil,"

Smiling in return, he replied "Yeah, you too,"

"I'll see you 'round," she said with a smile before she started to walk out the bar.

_Hopefully_, he thought to himself before strategically picking up the four beers and carrying them back to the table.

"Yo, Coulson," one of them, Mike Peterson, smirked at him "Who's the girl?"

* * *

It was 10 o'clock by the time he got home, and he was exhausted. As he stepped through the front door of his apartment, he saw the living room light on and walked towards it.

Rounding the corner, he found a figure curled up on the couch with a tub of ice cream as they watched a movie.

"Hey, Skye," he greeted and took his suit jacket and tie off, throwing it on the back of a chair as he walked towards the teenager on the couch.

"Hey, Dad," she replied, looking up at him as he plopped down on the couch next to her. She shifted in her position so that she was sitting with her back against the arm rest and her feet were in his lap "How was work?" she asked, taking a spoonful of salted caramel ice cream into her mouth.

"Oh, you know, the usual," he replied with a sigh "Classes, staff meetings and a bar," Skye narrowed her eyes at him and leaned forward slightly "What?"

"You met someone," she blurted out, her eyes still narrowed, trying to read his face.

"Wha-I-no I didn't-" he stuttered and she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you did!" she replied, smiling from ear to ear and putting the tub of icecream on the coffee table "What's her name?"

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head "You're insane,"

"No, no, usually you make some lame comment about it being a lame bar that your friends dragged you out to for a lame night," she explained "But not this time, which means it wasn't as bad a night as it usually is,"

"Why does that mean I met someone?" he asked.

Skye shrugged "Because I know your _'it was a fun night'_ face and this is _not_ it," she replied "Which means the night itself wasn't fun but something happened, so tell me, what's her name?"

Phil sighed before shooting a look at his daughter "Melinda,"

"Melinda...?"

"That's all I know," he said before she could say anything else.

"Okay," she replied before grabbing the ice cream again and smirking "So is she hot?"

Phil looked at her incredulously before chuckling and shaking his head at her "Yes, she is very attractive," he replied "And no, I didn't get her number," he said when he saw her open her mouth.

"What?!" she sat up straight and punched him in the arm, eliciting a yelp from her father "You didn't get her number?! What were you thinking?!"

Rubbing his arm, he shrugged "She was in a hurry,"

Rolling her eyes, Skye passed over the icecream with the spoon sticking out of it "Here. You need this," she grumbled.

He took the tub from her and saw her fold her arms "What's wrong?" he asked "Why's this bothering you so much?"

"Dad, when was the last time you got laid?" she asked, making him choke on the ice cream in his mouth "Because you haven't dated anyone since Audrey and that was a while ago,"

"It wasn't _that_ lon-"

"It was two years ago," she deadpanned him "I'm serious, you need to get out more, you need to be happy,"

"I am happy," he replied, taking another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth "You're all I need,"

"That's sweet, really. But you need someone else in your life," she said "You need someone who you can vent to when I've done something, and you need someone other than me, because you bitching to me about me isn't really gonna work, is it?"

"Skye, you don't have to worry about me," he said, grabbing her hand "I'm fine,"

Sighing, she rolled her eyes at him "Just promise me you'll try to get out there?"

"I promise," he replied, pulling her closer and placing a kiss in the top of her head.

"Good."

* * *

The next day, when he walked onto the Columbia University campus, all hell had broke loose. Students were crying and there were people running around everywhere, trying to keep the students in order. As he walked up to Mack, who was standing with Mike and Billy Koenig in confusion, he asked "What the hell's going on?"

"You haven't heard?" asked Billy, frowning.

Phil shook his head as Mack lowered his voice "A student was found dead in his dorm last night,"

"Oh, God," Phil replied, his eyes widening "Who?"

"I never met the kid, but apparently he was one of the smartest kids here," Mike said "Donnie Gill, did you know him?"

Phil nodded and sighed "Yeah, he was in my Crim101 class, he was friends with my daughter, too,"

"Damn," Mack said and patted him lightly on the back "Sorry, man,"

Phil nodded and gave him a weak smile "I'm gonna go check on my class, I'll catch up with you guys later,"

He walked through the corridors of crying students, and made his way to his class, where he knew some of his students would be. As he entered the classroom, he saw 90% of his class in there, they were all quiet and red-eyed. They were all sitting on their own, some in small groups of comfort. He saw extra faces among the students and there was no doubt that his students told them that his classroom was a safe place to go. He'd always prided himself on that.

"Hey," he said softly as he set his laptop bag on the desk and rounded it to lean on it "I just heard the news," They were all silent, with the occasional sniffles and whimpers, but they listened to him, they always did. "I am so sorry," he said, trying not to let him emotions lace through his voice, but failing miserably as it cracked. "And I don't know what I can say or do to make this better, to make you all feel better,"

He scanned the faces of the room and made eye contact with each and every one of them before saying "You're all safe here. And you can stay as long as you need," he nodded to them "I'll be here if you need to talk,"

One of his students ran up to him and crashed into him in a hug, sobbing. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around the girl. She was one of Donnie's closest friends. He didn't have many, but he didn't need them when he had the few he did, including his daughter "You're okay, Jemma," he soothed "It's okay," he rubbed circles on her back as the majority of the students let it go too.

They didn't normally hug each other, but this was something they needed, him included. He managed to hold back the tears that had started to burn his eyes, he needed to be strong for his students, and breaking down on them wouldn't help any of them.

A knock at the door caught all their attention and Jemma pulled away, wiping the tears furiously from her eyes. He didn't let go of her arms, but turned towards the door "Phil," the headmaster, Nick Fury, said "The police are here, they wanna ask you some questions," he said solemnly. Fury had known Donnie Gill, too, and this was a trying time for them all.

Phil nodded at him before turning back to Jemma "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright now, thank you," she replied, her English accent thick "I'm sorry for breaking down on you like that,"

"Hey, it's no problem," he smiled at her "We both needed that, I think," Jemma was one of his brightest students, one of the youngest too, 17. She and along with Leo Fitz. They had been slow friends when they came to Columbia. They were always fighting, competing with each other, until they worked together. Now they were practically inseparable, so much so that everyone just referred to them as FitzSimmons - like they were a single body.

Skye came to the university so often that she had a lot of firneds here. But the closest friends she had were FitzSimmons, and then later Donnie, when he came along.

As he left Jemma and walked outside his classroom, to see a woman exchange a few words with Fury before he walked off and he approached her "Phil Coulson," he introduced himself.

"Special Agent Maria Hill, FBI," she replied, shaking his hand "I'm sorry for your loss," she said and he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank you, Agent Hill," he nodded "Donnie was a good kid and a brilliant student," he explained to her "He'll definitely be missed around here,"

Nodding in empathy, Hill gestured to the seat against the wall, causing them both to sit down "Was Donnie having any trouble lately? Friends? Family?"

"Not that I know of," Phil replied, shaking his head "He was always quiet, and he had trouble communicating with people," he explained "But he was always kind and always looked out for others,"

"Can you think of anyone who would wanna hurt him?"

"Oh, God, no," he replied "He didn't have many friends, but he didn't have any enemies either. If there's one thing you learn about college students is that the more friends you have, the more enemies you have. Donnie didn't need many friends, because he had good friends, real friends,"

She nodded again "Can you give me some names?"

"Of friends?" he asked, earning a nod in return "Yeah, uh, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, and...well...my daughter Skye," he said as she wrote it all down on a notepad.

"Your daughter's a student here?" Hill asked.

Phil shook his head "No, she's a senior at Blakeview High," he explained "But she visits as often as she can, and apparently made friends,"

"That's teenagers for you," Hill replied, smirking slightly, before turning back to him "Have you noticed any strange behavior lately?"

"Strange behavior?"

"Was he acting paranoid? Jumpy?"

"No, if he did, I didn't notice," he replied, frowning "Do you think someone on campus did this?"

"It's highly possible," she replied and stood up, Phil following suit "Thank you for your time, Professor,"

"Anytime," he replied, nodding "Just..." he trailed off before speaking again "Catch the guy?"

Hill nodded "We'll do everything we can,"

As she bid goodbye, she walked around the corner and he walked back towards his classroom.

"Phil?"

The voice stopped him in his tracks and he spun around to see the woman from the bar, dressed in the same type of clothes but different. This time she had a gun on her hip and a badge on the other. She had another leather jacket on but her jeans were a dark navy denim and she had black aviators tucked in the 'V' of her shirt.

"Melinda," he replied, giving her a smile.

"You're Professor Coulson?" she asked, frowning in amusement.

"Yeah," he replied "You're with Agent Hill," he said, coming to the realization, earning a nod in return.

"I heard Donnie was one of your best students," she said "I'm sorry,"

"Thank you," he replied, gratefully "Today's gonna be rough,"

"It's never easy," she said and seeing his quizzical expression, she elaborated "Losing someone," he didn't say anything in return, not trusting his voice, so he just nodded "Anyway, if you think of anything that might help..." she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a business card and handing it to him "Give me a call," she said and started to walk away.

"And if I don't think of anything?" he called after her, making her turn around to look at him questioningly "Can I still call you?"

Smirking slightly, she nodded "Yeah," she replied "You can still call me,"

And with that, she was out of sight, leaving him to look like an idiot, grinning in the hallway.

* * *

**And that's chapter one.**

**I know it's not much but it kind of just introduces the characters a bit.**

**I think this is gonna be a Skimmons story, but let me know what you think.**

**xoxo. Love, Me. oxox**


	2. Grief and Trust

**So here's the second chapter.**

**I hope this one's better than the last, but this one's more kind of dealing with Donnie's death and addressing Phil's relationship with Skye.**

**Anyway, here goes. Enjoy.**

* * *

The day had been long. Again. Understandably. Once he'd returned to his classroom, they all sat on the floor, just talking to one another. Some of the students kept quiet, not really knowing Donnie, but others had plenty to say about him. They'd ended up sharing stories and laughing about what they did together.

FitzSimmons shared to most stories, obviously being closer to him than anyone else, they made people laugh, brightened their day a little. They made sure that the memory of Donnie Gill wasn't that he was a loner who didn't have many friends.

When he was packing up to leave, he saw Jemma come up to him "Professor Coulson?" she asked and he looked up, giving her a smile "Does Skye know?"

Phil nodded "Yeah, she does," Jemma nodded and hesitated momentarily "Jemma, what is it?" he asked softly, worried.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and tightened her grip on her bag before asking "Do you mind if I see her tonight? I mean, I love Fitz and all but he's not her and he doesn't deal with human emotion properly," she started to ramble "I don't mean he doesn't feel anything because obviously he's as destroyed as the rest of us, but-"

"Jemma," he cut her of quietly "I think it'd be a good idea if she saw you tonight,"

Jemma nodded "Thank you," she replied and looked at her watch "I have to go finish a paper now, but tell Skye I'll call her when I'm on my way,"

"Of course," Phil smiled, glad that his daughter has a friend like her. As Jemma walked away, he made his way over to Lola, his red 62' Chevy Corvette, which was sitting in his reserved parking space. Sitting inside, he pulled the business card from his pocket and read the printed writing.

_Supervisory Special Agent Melinda May_

_Criminal Investigative Division_

_26 Federal Plaza, 23rd Floor_

_New York, NY_

_(917)494-4476_

Melinda May. So that's her name.

Phil smirked at the card and put it back into his pocket before pulling out of the university parking lot and driving back to his apartment. As he stepped inside, he found his daughter in the same position he found her in the previous night, only she was asleep and surrounded by tissues. The sight broke his heart. No parent ever wants to see their child in pain. So, taking off his jacket and tie again, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

When he looked at the clock on her bedside dresser, he saw it was 5:18. Knowing Jemma, she wouldn't be around until later, and Skye would most likely be awake by the time she gets here.

He pulled the cover over her shoulders and kissed her forehead, before closing the door quietly behind him. He walked back downstairs to grab a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch for a while. The next time he looked at the time it was 6:30 and he hadn't moved a muscle. He hadn't realized he'd been sitting there that long until Skye came and sat down next to him, curling up in his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him, kissing her temple "You okay, kid?" he asked.

She nodded slightly before speaking weakly "I just can't believe he's gone,"

"I know, sweetie," he whispered into her hair.

"Who would do something like this?" she whispered back and he felt hot tears fall onto his shirt, making him hold her tighter.

"I don't know," he replied "I really don't,"

They sat in silence for a while, and Phil thought she had dozed off again until she spoke "I miss him, Dad,"

Phil couldn't stop the tears from fall anymore as he just held her in silence. Hearing how broken his daughter was had just pushed him over the edge. He could tell she felt them drip into her hair, but frankly, she couldn't give a shit.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her, his own voice broken with tears "I love you," he repeated.

"I know," she replied, clutching the arm that had come to wrap around under her chin, his hand clinging to her shoulder "I love you too,"

* * *

The next hour or so, they'd just sat there, not moving. Just assuring each other that the other was there. The only thing that pulled them apart was a knock at the door, and they knew Jemma was here. Skye slowly stood up, when Phil had reluctantly let go. Skye opened the door and immediately pulled the other girl in for a hug, the both of them just taking comfort in each others presence, not saying anything.

As they finally broke away and Skye ushered Jemma inside, Phil greeted her with a sad smile "Hi, Jemma,"

"Hey Professor Coulson," Jemma replied with a small wave.

He stood up from the couch and started to walk past them to the kitchen "Have you eaten yet? Because we haven't,"

"Uh, no, I haven't," she replied "I came straight from the library,"

"Did you finish your paper?" Phil asked her as he grabbed some glasses out of the cupboard and pouring them a coke each.

Jemma shook her head and looked almost guilty "I couldn't concentrate,"

Phil nodded and watched as his daughter grabbed her hand in support "It's okay," he assured her "I'm sure Doctor Weaver won't mind,"

Jemma nodded as she looked down at her feet "Hey," Skye said to her, making her look up "It'll be fine, everyone'll get an extension," she assured her with a smile "And aren't you like three weeks early anyway?"

"Maybe," Jemma replied sheepishly, looking back down again.

"Of course you are," Skye teased "Because Jemma Simmons can't just have her work handed in on time, it has to be in before the professor's even given it out,"

"Oh, ha ha," Jemma replied, bumping her shoulder into Skye's.

Phil smiled at their banter, knowing that in time they'd be okay, and maybe one day they'd stop dancing around each other "So what do you two want for dinner?" he asked them as they sat down at the kitchen counter "Pizza?"

"Pizza's good," Skye replied.

"Pizza sounds lovely," Jemma said in her usual British manner "Thank you,"

"No problem," he replied "I'll order us some pizzas and some sodas and we can sit in front of the TV and watch one of your girl movies," he said, only to have both teenagers in front of him respond at the same time.

"_Girl_ movies-?"

"Excuse me, but what classifies as a _'Girl Movie'_-?"

"Just because girls have a better understanding to other girls, doesn't mean guys can't watch them-"

"That's actually quite offensive because girls can just as easily fight and drive fast sports cars as boys-"

"ALRIGHT I'M SORRY!" he yelled, cutting them both off "We can watch a _movie_, then,"

"Much better," Skye replied triumphantly and he rolled his eyes, walking away to grab his phone and order their food.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked after a moment of silence.

Skye shrugged "I guess," she replied "You?"

"For now," Jemma replied with a nod "So what movie should we watch?"

"I'm thinking _The Heat_," Skye replied with a mischievous grin on her face "Show Dad what a _'girl movie'_ is,"

Jemma laughed and shook her head as Phil walked back in "Pizza coming right up," he said "Should be here in 20 minutes,"

"Good old New York, where there's a Pizza joint on every corner," Skye quipped.

"Which is lucky, actually," Jemma said "Back in London, there's probably one in every suburb,"

"That sucks," Skye said.

"And I didn't even know what pancakes were until I moved into my dorm and my roommate made them for breakfast one morning when she was drunk," she explained, making both Coulson's laugh.

For the next 20 minutes, they talked about school and how everything was going. Skye talked about her teacher and her school work, saying how hard Senior Year was, only to have Jemma reassure her that there's only a few months left, being October and everything. Jemma talked about a project she was working on in her BioChem class, whilst Phil talked about the gossip in the teachers lounge.

"Who was that woman you were talking to today?" Jemma asked him, making his eyes widen partially "I didn't recognise her,"

"What woman?" Skye asked, smiling.

"Uh, no one," Phil replied, looking away from their gazes.

Skye rolled her eyes and ignored her father, turning to her friend "What did she look like? Was she hot?"

"I must admit, she was very beautiful," Jemma said, making Skye squeal "She looked about 30 or so-"

"Okay!" Phil cut her off "Her name's Melinda,"

"Wait..._the_ Melinda?" Skye asked.

"What Melinda?" Jemma asked them both.

"He met a woman at a bar last night and her name was Melinda," Skye explained before looking back at her father "Please tell me it's the same Melinda,"

"Yes, it's the same Melinda," he said, pulling her card out of his pants pocket and handing it over to her.

Skye took the card and read it before her eyes went wide "She's _FBI?!_" she asked "That is so badass!" Phil rolled his eyes as his daughter read out the name on the card "Supervisory Special Agent Melinda May, Jesus, even her _name_ sounds badass,"

"So are you going to call her?" Jemma asked, just as excited as Skye.

"Maybe," Definitely. But he wasn't going to tell them that.

"_Maybe?_" asked Skye incredulously "Maybe?! You've got the number of a hot, badass FBI agent in your pocket and you're _maybe_ gonna call her?!"

Before any of them could answer, the buzzer for the door sounded and Phil went to the intercom to buzz them up. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the front door and Phil let him in, paying for the pizza and tipping the delivery guy. Walking back in with the pizza, garlic bread and sodas, they set down in front of the TV.

"So what movie are we watching?" Phil asked as he opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice.

"Only the most badass movie in existence," Skye said as she popped in the disk.

Seeing the opening credits, Phil chuckled "Whatever you say, Princess," he said, earning a glare "_Badass_ Princess?"

"Better," she smiled at him as they all sat on the floor around the coffee table.

"Do we need glasses?" Phil asked, but before anyone could answer Skye had opened the first bottle and taken a swig "Never mind," he mumbled as Jemma giggled.

* * *

The movie was a great distraction from them all. They laughed the whole time and the pizza was gone in a matter of 10 minutes before Phil quickly ran to grab a whole lot of junk food from the kitchen, trying not to miss the movie.

After the first movie had finished, Skye had put in another, and another, and now they were on their fourth movie and it was the early hours of the next morning. Phil had dozed off a couple of times, but when he awoke, he saw the two girls curled up together under a blanket, they had pulled from the couch. It didn't look comfortable, but apparently, being a teenager meant every position was comfortable.

He let the movie play for a few minutes as he reveled in the sight of the two girls sleeping peacefully, like the day hadn't happened, like they were still just two girls who secretly had a crush on each other. He smiled at the thought. Skye had never come out to him, she didn't need to, but one day she would, and it would be important to her that he'd accept her. Which he would, with open arms and a huge smile.

He'd always known she was bisexual, and after her last dickhead of a boyfriend, he was glad that she could turn to a much gentler person for comfort. Jemma Simmons. It could be weird for them, considering Jemma still calls him Professor Coulson outside of class, but he couldn't think of a better person to date his daughter.

A slight groan pulled him from his thoughts as Skye nuzzled closer into her best friend, but neither of them woke. She was exhausted, they all were. After a moment he finally stood up and turned off the television, then bent down to kiss both girls on the forehead, before he made his way up the stairs and to his bed.

* * *

When Skye awoke the next morning, it took her a moment to realize where she was. In her own home, obviously, but she wasn't in her bed, and she wasn't alone either. She didn't have to look at them to know who it was; a British genius who stole her affection the day they met. At first it wasn't romantic feelings, just platonic. Like she'd just found the best friend she ever will. But then they grew closer and Skye tried her best to deny it, she couldn't risk losing their friendship over a stupid crush.

Slowly moving out of her arms, she looked down at her friend. She was sleeping soundly, her breath soft. She was peaceful, and Skye was glad that it was a Saturday, so she didn't have to wake her for class. Looking up at the clock, she saw it was 10:42. Still morning.

Knowing Jemma would probably wake up soon, she decided to put the kettle on to make her a cup of tea whist she made herself a hot chocolate. Skye learnt within the first week of meeting her that Jemma hated coffee, and much preferred tea. As their friendship grew, Skye knew just how she liked it, and knew exactly how to make it. She, herself, couldn't drink either of them. They were both too bitter, no matter how much sugar she put in there. After a few minutes, she had both drinks ready and she made her way back to the lounge room.

Just as she sat down, Jemma began to stir. _Perfect timing_, Skye thought to herself with a smirk as she lifted the tea up under the girl's nose. Fluttering her eyes open, it took Jemma a few moments to register what was happening, before she happily took the mug from Skye's hands.

"Morning," Skye said quietly as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Good morning," Jemma replied, sitting up straighter and took a rather large sip of the hot drink, making her wince at the heat and Skye chuckle.

"You do that every time," she reminded her, earning a hum in response. The two sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company, not really feeling a need to talk, and Skye rested her head on Jemma's shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, chapter two is done.**

**And we have officially established Skimmons.**

**R&amp;R**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**xoxo. Love, Me. oxox**


	3. A Science Experiment

**So, here's chapter three**

**Let me know what you think, I'm always open to ideas :)**

**Anyway, enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I really need to? I don't own this show or the characters.**

* * *

Melinda was going over the case in the conference when a knock at the door made her look up from her seat. Maria walked in and sat down across from her, putting a file down on the table and sliding it across "Donnie's financial's came up clean," she said "But I looked at his phone records and found a number that called him every week, each call lasting less than a minute,"

"Were you able to get a trace on it?" Melinda asked her, opening the file and looking through it herself, seeing the highlighted calls.

Maria shook her head and leaned back in her seat, looking at their case on the glass board next to the table "No, it's a burner, Trip and Hunter are going to every prepaid dealer within a five mile radius, hopefully something pops up,"

"That could take hours," Melinda frowned, looking up at her "Can't we identify a serial number or anything?"

"Doesn't work like that," Maria said, leaning forward on her elbows "Prepaid cells are designed to be anonymous, that's why they're prepaid, there's no bills sent, there's no need for a name or identification because the dealer's already got the money in hand, they don't care what people do with the phone, as long as they sell," she sighed "And unfortunately, they do,"

Melinda sighed and shook her head "Okay, were looking at this wrong, we're not gonna get a name by scouring the streets, so let's take another approach," she said and stood up, starting to pace the length of the table slowly, thinking "Calls that last less than a minute, made from a burner cell, what does that suggest?" she asked, Maria shook her head, not knowing "Well the calls were all one-sided,"

"Blackmail," Maria caught on, sitting up straighter "You think he was being blackmailed,"

"Think about it," Melinda said as she stopped walking "Someone calls you, they tell you they know what you've done or whatever and then they say that you need to pay up or else," she explained "Then, bang, end of call,"

Maria rose from her seat and stood next to her in front of the board "And the next calls gave him instructions, a drop place, a bank account in the Cayman Islands, a bin to put it under,"

"Exactly,"

"But like I said," Maria shook her head "His financials were clean. There were no transfers, no withdrawals and no out of place purchases anywhere,"

Melinda thought for a moment before responding "So he wasn't being blackmailed with money, but something else,"

"Coulson said that he was a brilliant student, he was one of the smartest ones there, double majoring in Astrophysics and Engineering," Maria explained "Maybe it was academic,"

"Like a paper?" Melinda raised an eyebrow at her.

Maria shrugged "Could be, college students are under a lot of stress," she said "Or it could be something bigger, something he discovered and shared with someone else, not knowing what to do with it,"

Melinda nodded and sighed "Alright, if this is what got Donnie killed, then we find out what he was working on, who he told and we find our killer," she said and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair before putting it on "I'll take a trip to the college, see if his friends knew anything about a project he'd been working on," Maria nodded and watched as she walked out the door, grabbing her keys, badge and gun from her desk on the way out of the bullpen.

Making her way down to the black bureau issued Chevy Camaro, she pulled out her phone and held it up to her ear as she called the person she needed "Trip," she greeted "Hill and I have a theory," she said, stepping out of the elevator and making her way to the car, unlocking it when it was in view.

_"Yeah? What's that?"_

"Blackmail,"

_"Blackmail? By who?"_

"That's what we're tryin' to find out," she said, opening the car door and getting inside "I'm heading over to the university now, I'll let you know if I find anything,"

_"Yeah, likewise,"_

And with that, they both hung up.

The twenty-five minute drive was faster than usual, due to the fact she was driving way too fast. Pulling up out the front of the main building of the university, she made her way to the dorms, going off the names Maria had given her. Considering it was a Saturday, no one had classes, especially after yesterday.

As she found the dorm she wanted, she knocked twice on the door. When it opened, a teenager with sandy blonde, curly hair and puffy red eyes opened the door "Leo Fitz?" she asked softly.

"Yes?" he replied, his Scottish accent clear in the syllable.

Pulling out her badge, she flashed it to him "I'm SSA May, FBI," she said. She held it up for him to glance at it and then put it away again "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about Donnie?"

The boy nodded before stepping aside and letting her in is dorm. The dorm was clean, the the exception of the unmade bed and a bin full of tissues. Fitz gestured to the chair that sat at the end of the bed, and sat down cross legged on his bed "What would you like to know, Agent May?" he asked.

Sitting down, she leaned forward on her elbows "You were close with Donnie?" she asked, earning a nod in return "Did he tell you about any problems he may have been having?"

"Like what?"

"Was someone harassing him? Someone who didn't like him?" she asked cautiously.

Fitz shook his head "Everyone liked Donnie," he replied "I mean, he didn't have a lot of friends, but no one had a problem with him,"

Melinda nodded before asking "Do you know if he was working on anything? A project or a thesis?"

Fitz thought for a second before nodding "Yeah, he was working off the basis that if you use hydroxide and monoxide to power a fully turbined-"

"I majored in Criminalistics," she cut him off, not knowing a word he was saying, making him smile slightly.

"About a year ago I built an Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device," he explained "It could turn all moisture around it into ice. I think Donnie was trying to recreate it in his own way,"

"Did he tell anyone about this?" Melinda asked.

Fitz shook his head before shrugging "I don't know," he replied "I found some plans for it and I think he was having problems with the power, but he didn't come to me for help, which he usually does,"

Melinda nodded "Is there anyone else you think Donnie would feel comfortable asking to help with the problem?"

"Jemma, but she's BioChem and wouldn't do much good," he replied "So no,"

Melinda nodded and put her notepad away "I'm sorry for your loss," she said softly.

Fitz nodded "Thank you,"

She patted his knee before sanding up "Thank you for your time,"

"Anything I can do to help," Fitz replied, earning a grateful smile in return before headed for the door "Agent May?" he stopped her, making her turn back to face him "He was also in Professor Coulson's class, if anyone around here needed to talk to someone, it'd be him,"

Melinda nodded "Thanks, I'll check it out," she replied, earning a nod from Fitz in return, before she left, making her way back down to the car, pulling out her phone in the process "Maria, I need an address,"

* * *

The Saturday morning had been low-key so far, Phil had eventually dragged himself out of bed and made them all French Toast before he went to his office to get some grading done, whilst the girls went up to her room to do God-knows-what.

A knock at the door made him groan until he heard Skye yell out "I got it!" Opening the door, Skye found a woman, dressed in black, aviators in the V of her shirt, black jeans, black boots and a black leather jacket, a gun attached to her hip "Hey," Skye said, smiling slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm SSA Melinda May with the-" before she could finish, Skye's smile grew over her face and she turned around, yelling.

"Dad!" she yelled "Get out here and look presentable! The hot FBI agent is here!" Skye turned back to herand stepped aside "Come on in,"

Melinda reluctantly stepped into the apartment and watched as Phil came running around the corner, barefoot, in jeans and a Captain America shirt. She had to hide the smirk at the sight. It was actually quite adorable.

"Melinda," he said.

"Dad!" Skye all but yelled at her father "I said look presentable, not Fanboy Frankie,"

"What?" Phil asked her in confusion.

Skye rolled her eyes before turning back to Melinda "I'm Skye, by the way," she said "Excuse him, he really does clean up nice once you get rid of the-"

"Skye." Phil said, giving her a look.

Raising her hands in surrender, she took a few steps back "Fine, I'm going," she said then leaned in close to Phil and whispered harshly "Don't you dare blow this!" and walked off back to Jemma.

They stood in silence for a moment, wondering what just happened, before Melinda broke the silence "Your daughter, I'm guessing?"

Phil chuckled "Yeah, that's Skye, she's a little outgoing,"

"I bet," she smirked and Phil gestured to the couch.

"Uh, can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" he asked as she sat down.

"No, thank you," she replied with a small smile "I'm good,"

Nodding, he sat down next to her "So what can I do for you?"

"I just spoke to Leo Fitz," she said "He told me that Donnie was working on some freezing device,"

"Like the one Fitz built last year?" Phil asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Melinda nodded "He said that if Donnie would talk to anyone about his problems it'd be you,"

Phil gave her a small, sad smile "I guess," he said "But like I told Agent Hill, I didn't know that he had any problems,"

"Fitz said that he was having a power problem with the device, but didn't go to him about it," she explained "Can you think of anyone he would go to?"

"Not really," Phil shook his head, then furrowed his eyebrows "But I did see him talking to another Astrophysics student the other day, Seth Dormer,"

"Is that unusual?" Melinda asked.

Phil contemplated it before responding "Yes and no," he said "Yes because they were in the same class, but no because they didn't get along very well," he said, and seeing her quizzical expression, he elaborated "Seth's one of the _'cool'_ smart kids, Donnie didn't associate with those kinds of people,"

Nodding, Melinda replied "Right,"

"Do you think this device is the reason he was killed?" he asked.

"To be honest, we're not sure yet," she replied "I can't really talk about it, but as soon as we confirm anything, I'll let you know,"

Phil nodded "Thank you,"

"Of course,"

As Melinda stood to leave, Phil followed her to the door, opening it for her. But before she could walk away, he stopped her "Hey, thank you," he said again "For everything,"

"Sure," she replied "Hang in there, it'll be okay,"

* * *

"So, did you ask her out?" Skye asked as the two girls bounded back into the living room.

Phil sighed "No, Skye, I didn't ask her out," he replied.

"What? Why not?" Skye almost whined.

"Because she wasn't here for me, she was here for Donnie," he replied.

"On a Saturday?" Jemma asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, on a Saturday," Phil replied "She wanted to know about one of Donnies projects,"

"The Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device?" Jemma asked, earning a nod in return "He was so close with that,"

"It doesn't amtter what she was here for!" Skye exclaimed, changing the subject "You need to take this opportunity,"

"Not right no-"

"It's been two years, Dad!" Skye responded, getting frustrated before huffing "Just promise me you'll call her when the case is over,"

Phil sighed deeply before responding "I promise,"

* * *

"What'd you find out?" Maria asked as Melinda walked back into the conference room.

Taking off her jacket, Melinda replied "Well, Donnie was working on some freezing device, and apparently he was talking to some kid he wouldn't usually talk to,"

"What's the kid's name?"

"Seth Dormer," she replied "I already checked with campus security, Seth's not there,"

"So where would he go?" Maria asked "What kind of kid was he?"

"Apparently one of the cool kids," she replied "Had lots of friends, no problems, why run now?"

Maria scoffed "Because he killed someone,"

"We don't know that yet," Melinda said "Maybe he's not running from us, what if he's running from someone else?"

"Donnie's killer," said Maria, then sighed, starting to walk out "I'll get a sepina for Dormer's phone records,"

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Jemma whispered as they crept down the stairs and into the basement of the dorm block.

"Because Donnie once told me that he used to come down here," Skye whispered back, shining the toch in front of them "There might be something down here,"

"Any what if someone catches us?" Jemma asked, look around paranoid.

"Relax, pretty much no one knows this place exists," she replied "We'll be fine,"

As they reached the bottom step, the found a light switch on the wall. Turning it on, the globes flickered on.

"What the hell is that?" Skye asked.

"You shouldn't be down here," a voice growled, and before either of them could turn around, everything went black.

* * *

**And boom.**

**So? Whattaya think?**

**I know, I know. MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!**

**Anyway, lemme know what you think :)**


	4. Something Went Wrong

**So, here's chapter four. This chapter's more about the case so we can wrap this up and get some real Philinda goin'.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I threw a lot of references in here.**

**You'll recognize them and the case will make a lot more sense. Pretty much all the characters are AoS except for Rosen, I just couldn't find another character to take his place.**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

* * *

"Alright, it turns out the same burner called Dormer weekly as well," Maria announced as she strode back into the conference room "You were right, he's running from our killer,"

Melinda nodded "So what now?"

Maria sighed before leaning against the table, next to Melinda "We find a mutual connection between Seth and Donnie," she said "Find out who they've both been talking to,"

"And if we can't find anything?" Melinda asked.

"We will," Maria looked over at her, earning a nod in return.

"We found something!" Trip called out as he made his way over to them, through the bullpen "We found something," he repeated once he'd reached them.

"What is it?" asked Melinda as both women stood and faced him.

"Security footage of a convenience store three blocks from the university campus," he said and put the flash drive into the laptop on the table "It was taken the day before the first call was made to Donnie," he pressed play on the recording, showing a guy in his late teens - early twenties purchase a cell from behind the counter "He paid cash so there was no record but look at his sweatshirt,"

"Columbia Engineering," said Maria, reading the blue and white hoodie that was visible on camera.

"Nothing popped up in facial recognition but Hunter's there now showing the photograph around to see i anyone recognizes him," Trip informed them.

"Good."

* * *

"Bloody hell," he muttered as he stepped onto the campus grounds. This was going to be a nightmare, but hopefully the kid was popular, so he didn't have to spend too long asking kids questions.

He walked up to a group who were sitting down on the grass by the main building "Excuse me," he said, his British accent thick "Do you recognize this guy?" he crouched down and held up the photo for them to see. They all looked at the photo before shaking their heads. Hunter sighed before standing up "Alright, thank you," he said and turned away, asking the next people in sight.

He was there for twenty minutes before he found himself at the dorms, knocking on each door, until one opened up "Yes?" Fitz asked.

"Hi, do you recognize him?" Hunter asked, holding the surveillance photo up for him to see.

Fitz looked at the photo for a moment before nodding "Yeah, that looks like Jacob Rosen," he replied.

"Do you know which dorm he's in?" Hunter asked, putting the photo away.

"Yeah, just down the hall," Fitz replied pointing to the left, the opposite direction to where Hunter had come from "12B,"

Nodding, Hunter replied "Alright, thanks," and with that, he continued down the hall until he reached 12B, knocking on it. A few moments later, a guy in dark fitted jeans, a blue Superdry shirt and white Converses answered the door. Remembering the picture, Hunter recognized him as Jacob Rosen.

"Jacob Rosen, FBI," he said, holding up his badge, only to have the door rapid;y closing towards him as Jacob tried to escape back into the apartment. Trapping it with his foot, Hunter managed to kick the door open again and Jacob made his way to the window, but before he could get it open, Hunter pulled him off and slammed him down on his back before drawing his gun "Don't move,"

* * *

Phil was panicking, to say the least, as he checked with campus security to find his daughter or her best friend never checked in.

"Are you sure?" he asked the man at the desk over the phone.

_"I'm sorry Professor Coulson,"_ he replied _"I never saw them come in or out, and they haven't scanned in either," _

Phil hung up before trying her again, only to get her voicemail. Without hesitation, he grabbed a sweatshirt and ran down, jumping in Lola and speeding down the street as fast as he could. He pulled up to the Federal Plaza and made his way to the 23rd floor, her business card etched into his brain.

Sprinting out of the elevator, he searched frantically but couldn't see her anywhere "Sir? Can I help you?" he spun to see a man in a suit, looking at him concerned.

"Yes, I'm looking for Mel-Agent May," he said, correcting his slip before anyone caught it "I need to speak with her,"

Nodding, the man scanned the room before laying eyes on the conference room "May!" he yelled out, catching her attention. As soon as she saw them, she hung up the phone that was against her ear and started to make her way over to them. The man nodded towards him, letting him know that it was okay for him to do the same.

"Phil, what're you doing here?" he asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"They're missing," he said frantically "I called them, I called campus security and checked but they're not there," he rambled "She said she was gonna help her with a paper but they never made it and I can't reach them and-"

He was cut off when Melinda grabbed his biceps firmly, making him look at her as she said "Phil! Slow down, tell me what happened," she motioned for a desk nearby and he was in such a panic that he missed the plaque with her name on it, claiming that the desk was hers "Start from the beginning,"

Phil nodded before taking a breath "She told me they were going back to the university so Jemma could work on a paper," he started steadily "But when I called her about an hour later, she didn't answer," he said.

"Are you sure she didn't just miss your call?" Melinda asked.

Phil shook his head "No." he said firmly "She always answers. Every single time. Even when she's in class at school, she's gotten after school detentions for it too," he said, making her nod in understanding, encouraging him to continue his story "I called her again, she didn't answer. So I called campus security to check the sign in records against Jemma's swipe card, but they never checked in."

"You know, they _are_ teenagers, maybe they went somewher-"

"No, Melinda, listen to me," he said strongly, cutting her off "Skye's been through a rough life, and we have one rule - that she _never_ lie to me about her whereabouts," he stated "And she never has. _Never._" he said "And Jemma assured me they were going back to campus, if she lied I would know, she's the _worst_ liar I have ever met,"

Melinda nodded and pulled a notepad out from the top drawer "Alright, what time did they leave your apartment?"

"About 2:30," he said, looking at his watch "That was two hours ago,"

"How do they normally get there?"

"Uh, Jemma has a Prius, it was a gift from her parents," Phil said "Skye's a little older than her but Jemma's always been the responsible one between the two,"

Melinda gave him a slight smile at that before saying "Alright, wait here, I'll be back,"

Phil nodded and she stood up, making her way back to her colleagues in the conference room she was in.

"What's up?" Trip asked gesturing to Phil, who was hanging his head, leaning forward on his elbows as he sat in the chair.

"We've got a situation,"

* * *

"I bought a phone - is that a crime?" Jacob asked as Hunter hurled questions at him.

"No, but murder is," Hunter replied as he leaned back in the chair on the other side of the table, his feet propped up on it.

Jacob's eyes widened as he leaned forward "Woah, woah, woah," he said "_Murder?_"

"Yeah," Hunter replied, spreading the crime scene photos of Donnie's body across the table, making Jacob look away "Why'd you do it, huh?" he prodded "He didn't pay up so you decided to teach him a lesson - and scare the shit out of your mate, Seth Dormer in the process?"

"What? No! I-"

"What was it Jacob?" Hunter yelled and stood up in front of him "What was so threatening about Donnie?! That he was smarter than you? Had better ideas than you?! So you decided to steal them from him instead?!"

"It wasn't my idea!" Jacob yelled back.

"Then whose was it?" Hunter asked, sitting back down slowly.

Jacob visibly swallowed before saying quietly "Callie Hannigan."

"Why?"

"She heard about what they were doing and thought they could get a lot of money from it, so she tried to get the agree to a business deal," Jacob said.

"For a freezing thing?"

Jacob scoffed and shook his head "Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device isn't what they were trying to power,"

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows "Then what _were_ they trying to power?"

* * *

Her head was blurry and throbbing as her eyes fluttered open. She could feel something holding her wrists togtether behind her back as she looked over at Jemma in exactly the same position, only unconscious. She tried to sit up straight but failed as she realized she was handcuffed to a pole behind her.

As she looked around, she saw the staircase they'd come down and figured they were still in the basement of the Tech building. As she looked back across at her friend, she used her knee to nudge her "Jemma," she tried, only for it to come out hoarse. Coughing, she tried again "Jemma," The girl stirred and she saw her eyes open slowly, taking in their surroundings before panicking slightly "Jemma, it's okay," she tried to soothe her as her eyes went wide ans she tried to scramble to her feet, but not getting anywhere due to the handcuffs.

Jemma looked over at Skye, which seemed to calm her a little, but they were still handcuffed and in a basement which no one knew existed, so she was still understandably panicked "What happened?" she asked.

Skye lent back against the pole and shrugged "I don't know, I guess we were knocked out from behind," she said and looked back over at her friend "I should've listened to you," she said quietly "Why didn't I listen to you?"

Jemma gave her a small smile "Because you never do,"

Skye snorted at he before looking around again, capturing sight of the object she'd seen when they'd first come down "Jemma, what's that?"

Jemma studied it as much as she could from her position before her eyes widened "Oh my God," she breathed.

"What?" Skye asked her, fear etching on her features "Jemma?"

"It's a larger version of the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device," she said, and Skye could tell she was scared too "This must be what Donnie was working on,"

Skye looked between Jemma and the device and asked "Is it dangerous?"

"A machine this size could be _catastrophic_," Jemma replied, trying to tug free from her handcuffs, even though she knew she wouldn't get anywhere.

"How so?"

Jemma stopped struggling before turning to look at Skye "When Fitz first created the device he almost froze me solid," she explained "At a scale this large, this device could turn every particle around it into ice, freezing it in place, Fitz would know how far it could freeze but the device doesn't only freeze what's on the ground," she explained.

"You mean it could freeze the _sky_?" she asked, her eyebrows almost hitting her hairline.

"Well, not the sky, per say," Jemma said "But it could create a super storm like nothing the world has ever seen,"

"Oh, God," Skye said and leaned back against the pole again, closing her eyes. Before either of them could say another word, the door opened and they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Due to the absence of light, they couldn't tell who it was until they stepped under the globe on the ceiling.

"Callie?" Jemma asked "What are you doing?"

Callie looked at them both before answering "About to make a whole lot of money,"

"Callie, I shouldn't have to explain to you the catastrophic effects this machine could create," Jemma replied.

Callie rolled her eyes before sitting in the chair next to the device, studying it with admiration "You should really thank Donnie, he did all the hard work," she smirked.

Skye tugged at the handcuffs a few times before addressing the girl in front of them "You're a psycho,"

Laughing at them, Callie stood again and circled the machine "Callie..." Jemma started "Did you kill Donnie?"

Callie snapped her gaze to Jemma before shrugging "He had his chance, and he blew it," she said, continuing to circle the device in the middle of the room. Jemma's eyes started to burn and she looked up to the ceiling, trying to blink them away "Oh, don't be like that Jemma. He wasn't that important of a person anyway,"

Skye couldn't help but feel the anger rise in her chest as she managed to sit up straighter against the pole "You're not gonna get away with this, you fucking nutjob!"

Callie let out another bark of laughter before zeroing her eyes on Skye "Really? Because, like you said, no one knows this place exists,"

* * *

"Where's the machine now?" Hunter asked the kid handcuffed on the other side of the table.

"I don't know," Jacob replied "I never saw it,"

Before Hunter could ask him again, the door burst open and Melinda burst into the room "Where is it, Rosen?"

"I told you I don't know!" he said in defense as she glared at him, making him cower back in his chair.

"Okay, here's the deal," Melinda said and slid a pd of paper and a pen across the table "I've got two girls missing, and your girlfriend's holding them hostage,"

"She's not my-"

"So you're gonna write down all the places she's mentioned, and anywhere off campus that she spends her time," Melinda said, still glaring at him, daring him to refuse, as Hunter uncuffed him "Tick, tock, Rosen,"

Jacob quickly grabbed the pen and started to write down on the pad, before sliding it back across to her. He'd written three locations down and she ripped the paper off the pad before storming out of the interrogation room and heading towards the bullpen, Hunter in tow.

"We've got three possible locations!" she called out loudly as the whole bullpen crowded around, Phil standing up from the seat he'd been occupying for the last ten minutes.

"We'll split off into groups," Maria started as Melinda passed over the list of locations "Hunter will take point on the cabin, Trip will take a search party for the university campus and May and I will take the Engineering building," she said and the agents started to grab their gear.

As they all split off, Melinda made her way back to her desk, where Phil was standing "I want to come," Phil said as Trip threw a bulletproof vest over to her.

Looking at him, she sighed "I can't allow you to do that,"

"Please, Melinda," he begged "This is my daughter,"

"I know," she said, looking him dead in the eyes "And I know she's everything to you, but I still can't let you come," she said "We don't know what the risk is yet, but I promise you, we'll do everything we can to bring them back safe,"

Phil nodded as watched her attach a gun to her hip before she started to walk off, touching his arm lightly on the way past, as a small reassurance "Be careful," he called out before he knew what he was doing.

She turned around with a small smile on her face "Always am," and with that, he watched her walk away and out of the building with the rest of the agents.

* * *

**Well?**


	5. Does It Still Stand?

**So here's the fifth chapter. I was feeling inspired tonight :)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, nah. We're not doing this anymore.**

* * *

"So what now?" Skye asked as Callie grabbed a drink from the old rusted fridge in the corner of the room "You kill us and turn the world into ice?"

"I wouldn't be that dramatic," said Callie as she rolled her eyes "I'll kill you and then someone else will turn the world into ice,"

"Wow," Skye said sarcastically "How noble of you," Callie sat down across from them, her legs crossed "You seem like someone who likes to plan ahead," she continued "So what're you gonna spend the money on?" Callie raised an eyebrow at her as she took a swig from the beer bottle in her hand "What? You're gonna kill us anyway, I wanna know what for,"

"Okay," Callie nodded and leaned back on her hands, the beer now in the fold of her lap "I'd go to Costa Rica, it'd be nice and sunny there all year long, and the money from this will get me a long way, I'd never have to work a day in my life,"

"Wouldn't you get bored?" Jemma asked her "God knows I would,"

"Yes, but I'm not you Jemma," Callie said "I don't love homework more than life itself," she cracked "But I'd have people waiting on me all day as I lay on the beach, sunbathing, I'd have a Spanish boyfriend to keep me company,"

Skye snorted at her "Right,"

Callie glared at her before taking another swig of her beer and saying "You know, I don't have to kill you,"

"Sure you don't," Jemma replied "But you will,"

Callie contemplated it for a moment before shrugging "I guess you have a point,"

"So what are you waiting for?" Skye asked.

* * *

Hunter burst through the door of the cabin, four agents behind him as they swept the house. As they cleared each room, he could hear them call out "Clear!" each time.

"Yeah, all clear in here!" he called out to the rest of the agents and put a finger up to the comm in his ear "She's not here, she's not in the cabin,"

"_Copy that,_" he heard Trip reply on the other end.

* * *

"Copy that," Trip lead the search party around the campus, looking for any sign of the three girls; maybe if he found one, he could find the other two.

They'd been through Callie's dorm room - much to her roommate's dismay - and they'd checked the entire building. Storage closets, supply rooms and workshops had all been cleared. If there was somewhere to keep the device, it would have to be isolated, somewhere no one would look.

So he kept searching, hoping they'd come up with something.

* * *

_"Copy that,"_

Melinda and Maria made their way around the Tech block with agents split off to spread out.

"You'd need privacy, right?" Melinda asked.

"If Rosen's right about the machine, then yeah," Maria replied "You wouldn't want people sniffing around your weapon,"

"I don't think it was designed as a weapon," Melinda said, clearing another room before joining Maria back out in the corridor again.

"Yeah, maybe not, but it could definitely be used as one if it ends up in the wrong hands," she replied, kicking open a storage closet and continuing down the corridor, the same way Melinda had.

"Right, anyway," Melinda replied "If you had a giant weapon to hide, where would you hide it?" asked Melinda, clearing yet another closet "Damn, how many supply closets are there?" she muttered, making Maria smirk as they continued on.

"Well, I'd want it to be completely isolated, but I'd also want it close," she replied "Maybe even right under people's noses," At that, Melinda stopped in her tracks, making Maria stop next to her "What? What is it?"

"When was this building built?" asked Melinda.

Maria shrugged "Well, it was founded in the mid-seventeen hundreds I think, why?"

"Well this building doesn't look like it's from the 1700's does it?" Melinda said, gesturing to the glass walls and white laminate.

"Not unless Tom Wright was born in the 1700's," Maria replied, earning a confused look from her partner "You know, the Burj Al Arab in Dubai?"

"The big ass glass thing on the tiny island?" Melinda asked, cocking an eyebrow, causing Maria to roll her eyes "Anyway, if this building had been remodeled, the layout wouldn't show the old structure, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well back then, building usually had these sort of bunkers, like a basement," Melinda said.

Maria nodded for a seconds before continuing her thought "You think there's an old bunker that no one knows about,"

Melinda smirked then looked down at the ground "Right under our noses,"

Maria looked down at the ground before catching Melinda's eye and matching her smirk "Let's find it,"

* * *

"Your dad's that Criminology professor, right?" Callie asked, gesturing to Skye "That's why you look so familiar,"

Skye rolled her eyes "Aren't you the sharpest tool in the shed," she replied sarcastically.

Callie grinned at her "I like you," she replied then sighed "It's a shame I'm gonna have to kill you,"

Suddenly, the door opened, and there were footsteps coming down the stairs, catching their attention. Skye craned her neck to see, then turned back to Callie, only to find she wasn't there. When she turned back to the stairs, she saw five people come down in a line, the front runner being awfully familiar. Melinda had her gun raised in front of her, a look in her eye that could kill. Scanning the room, and no sign of Callie, Melinda called out "Clear," to the rest of the agents before lowering her gun, and holstering it.

Skye leaned closer to Jemma who did the same so she could whisper "That was totally hot," making Jemma chuckle and they sat up straight again. Only Skye could find something this terrifying a turn-on. Something she loved about her.

Melinda turned back to the other agents and nodded "Radio Trip and Hunter, I got this," she nodded, before they all nodded back and turned around and left. Melinda made her way over to the girls and knelt down "You girls okay? are you hurt anywhere?" she asked before she tried to do anything.

"Nah, we're good," Skye replied casually, like she hadn't just been held hostage or anything.

As Melinda reached around the back, to untie Skye, she suddenly jolted forward and grabbed the pole for stability before rolling out to her right and pouncing back to her feet. There Callie stood, with a metal baton, charging at Melinda. Skye thought she'd draw her gun, but she left it holstered and dodged the swing with such grace it was almost impossible.

As Callie swung again, Melinda ducked and grabbed the baton, spinning around and pulling it from the girls grasp before jumping and giving her a swift roundhouse kick to the side of the face, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

Skye and Jemma both wore dumbfounded expressions on their faces as Melinda looked up to the ceiling "Where the hell did she come from?" she muttered and walked to the back of the room, to see a small dugout that looked like it used to be occupied by a fridge "Damn," she mumbled and made her way back over to the girls, whose faces hadn't changed. Melinda didn't acknowledge the expressions and just untied them both, helping them up one at a time before sticking a finger in her ear and saying "I found our suspect,"

_"Is she currently unconscious?"_ she heard Maria reply.

Melinda paused for a moment before replying "Maybe."

She could almost hear Maria's eye roll from there and couldn't help but smirk as she heard Maria come back down and look at the unconscious girl before glaring at Melinda with a sigh "Really?"

Melinda raised her hands in defense "Hey, she attacked me,"

Maria rolled her eyes again, making Melinda smirk, and made her way over to Callie on the floor, handcuffing her and rolling her back before picking her up "I blame you for this," she glared again and made her way up the stairs, and Skye chose that moment to laugh as they followed close behind.

"You sound awfully chipper for someone who'd just been held hostage," Melinda smirked at her as they made their way up the stairs.

"Eh," Skye shrugged, walking towards the set of cars that clearly belonged to the FBI "It wasn't so bad,"

"Yeah, only because she liked you," Jemma replied "She's never liked me,"

"Awh, Jem," Skye said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in to her side "I like you, and that should be enough,"

Jemma rolled her eyes and elbowed her side before wrapping an arm around her waist "Well, you're not the worst person to be held hostage with," she said.

Skye let out a bark of laughter "How sweet of you," she replied sarcastically.

Melinda walked a few steps behind them and smiled at the two before they tried veering to the left "Woah, hey!" she called after them, making them turn "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, my car's just around the corner and-"

"No," Melinda shook her head, cutting Jemma off mid-sentence before opening the door to her Camaro "I'll get an officer to drive it back for you,"

"Oh, come on," Skye protested.

"I promised your dad that I'd get you back safe," Melinda replied "And driving after being kidnapped is not safe, trust me,"

Skye rolled her eyes "We weren't kidnapped,"

"Get in," Melinda replied, quirking an eyebrow, daring her to argue.

"Fine," Skye replied "But only because it's a cool car," she replied before sliding in the backseat, Jemma following suit.

Melinda smirked and shook her head before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side, catching a glimpse of Maria's smirk from the SUV she'd put the unconscious girl in.

* * *

Phil waited anxiously, his knee bouncing up and down as he sat in the same chair. It'd been an hour and thirteen minutes, and heard nothing.

"Dad!" he heard from behind him, and he snapped his head up, spinning around so fast he might've fallen over.

"Oh, thank God!" he cried and made his way over to his daughter, who was coming out of the elevator with Jemma, Melinda and a couple of other agents. Crushing her in a hug, the two wrapped their arms around each other "I love you so much, don't ever do that again," he whispered in her ear before pulling back and looking in her eyes "What the hell were you thinking?"

Skye rolled her eyes "Dad, it's no big deal-"

"No big deal?" Phil asked, his eyebrows raising "No big de-" he cut himself off before pulling her back into a hug.

Melinda went back to her desk, letting them have their moment, whilst Jemma stood awkwardly looking down, before she felt a hand tug her in and two arms enclose around her. As she was pulled into the hug, she realized she'd been pulled into both of them, as they stood in the middle of the bullpen. Phil had one arm wrapped around each girl's shoulders as they hugged back, holding onto each other too. Before pulling away, Phil kissed both of them on the top of their heads and sighed in relief.

"I'll be right back," he told them and made his way over to Melinda, who had been typing on her computer at lightning speed "Thank you," he said, making her look up at him with a smile.

"Just doing my job," she replied with a nod. She thought he was about to walk away, but instead he sat down on the chair next to her desk.

"No, seriously," he said and glanced back at the two girls who seemed to be cackling over something or rather "I don't know what I'd do if..." he trailed off and looked back at her "Thank you,"

"Anytime,"

Phil smiled before standing up and started to turn away when he turned back, last second, making her look up at him again questioningly "That offer," he started "The one that allowed me to call you even if it's not case-related...does that still stand?"

Melinda gave him a small smile before nodding "Yeah, it still stands,"

* * *

"I'm telling you, Dad," Skye said as they walked through the door of their apartment "It was totally badass!"

Phil raised his eyebrows at his daughter with a smirk before he closed the door. They'd dropped Jemma off at her dorm, she'd wanted to see Fitz. Which was understandable, considering what'd just happened, and being with another family was almost depressing. Jemma didn't have any family in the States, but neither did Fitz, so they found that being together was less depressing, Skye knew that.

"She totally roundhoused her in the face!" he cried "If you didn't have a crush on her, I'd say it was hot!"

Phil paused and opened his mouth a few time before finally saying "I got nothing,"

Skye smirked as they made their way for the couch, falling back onto it, exhausted "Speaking of which, did you ask her out yet?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied "No," and seeing her about to protest, he stopped her "But I'm gonna call her,"

"Oh yeah? When?"

"I don't know," Phil replied "Maybe tomorrow," Then it was Skye's turn to roll her eyes as she pulled out his phone from his sweatshirt pocket "What're you doing?" he asked.

"You're calling her. Now," she said and grabbed the business card off the coffee table in front of them.

"What? No, I can't call her now," Phil protested.

"No, you won't. Trust me," she said and dialed the number for him, handing him the phone "What-I-What do I say?" he asked as he hears the ringing.

"Just talk to her," Skye replied as she stood up, about to walk away, but making sure he doesn't chicken out before she does.

"I just don-"

_"Agent May,"_

"Melinda," he greets "It's Phil,"

Skye smiles and walks away, she didn't necessarily need to be there for this - even though she wanted to be.

_"Ah, Phil, what do I owe this pleasure?"_

He smiles at her response and he leans back on the couch "Well, funny you should ask," he replied feeling a little more relaxed at her voice "I was wondering if you'd want to, maybe, go to dinner with me," There's just silence on the other end and he starts to panic "Melinda?"

_"I was waiting for a question."_

"That was the question,"

_"Really? I though you were just telling me what you were wondering about,"_

He holds back laughter, but smiles anyway "Okay, fair enough." he replied "Melinda, would you like to go on a date with me?"

_"Sure,"_

Her reply is easy and his smile grows "Great," he replies just as easily "Friday? I'll pick you up at 7?"

_"Perfect,"_

"I'll see you then,"

_"See you then,"_

And with that, they both hang up. He's grinning like an idiot and wondering if she is too. She's probably not, she's so much smoother than she is. But he hopes that she gets the flutter in her stomach, the way he does in his.

* * *

**...So yeah, that happened.**

**The case is up and they can finally do whatever they wanna do.**

**Well, whatever I want them to do.**


	6. The First Date

**Alright, here's the sixth chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

"So, what's the deal with you and Coulson?" Maria asked as they sat in a booth across from each other in the bar across the street from the Federal Plaza.

Melinda looked up at her and narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?"

Maria quirked an eyebrow at her "You call him Phil, he runs to you when his daughter's missing, I didn't even know you two had met..." she says "And he calls you Melinda,"

"A lot of people call me Melinda," she responded.

"No they don't," Maria replied, shaking her head once.

Melinda huffed, rolling her eyes "We'd met before, that night actually,"

"That night? Were you two...?"

"What? No," Melinda frowned at her friend "We'd just wrapped up the Quinn trial and I needed a drink," she started "I went down to that bar on Lexington and Ninth - The Fridge - and we met at the bar," she shrugged "Then I got the call about Donnie and had to take off to meet you,"

Maria raised her eyebrows "You told him you were a fed when you met him?"

"No," Melinda said, somewhat exasperated "All I knew was his name was Phil and that he'd been dragged out by friends, that's when I left." she explained "I had no idea I was gonna run into him again at the university, I didn't even know he worked there,"

Maria nodded as she listened to the story "So, what now?" Melinda raised an eyebrow at her, asking her to elaborate "Well, are you gonna see each other again?"

"Again?"

"You know what I mean," Maria rolled her eyes.

Melinda shrugged slightly "Maybe?"

_"Maybe?"_

"Friday,"

"A date?"

"I don't know," she lied.

"Well did he say it was a date?"

"Yes,"

"But you don't _know_ if it's a date?"

"I lied,"

"I know," Maria replied with a smirk, only to have Melinda roll her eyes and lean back in the booth "So?"

"So what?"

Maria leaned forward, her elbows on the table "So...you don't date," she said "Like,_ ever,_"

"I do so,"

"Oh, yeah?" Maria quirked an eyebrow "When was the last time you dated someone?" Melinda opened her mouth, then closed it again "See?"

"Look, I don't know..." Melinda sighed "Phil's...different,"

"Different how?"

Melinda shrugged "He smart, funny...caring," she started "And he's not intimidated,"

"Well, that's a bonus," Maria snorted, swigging the beer in front of her "Do you like him?"

Melinda paused for a moment, wondering whether to answer honestly or not "Yes."

* * *

Friday came around quicker than Phil had anticipated, and now he was getting nervous. The rest of the week had been pretty low-key, most of the university had still been dealing with Donnie's death, and Phil had set an extension for his class. And now, he was getting ready for his date, so nervous that he could hardy tie his own tie.

"Why is she avoiding me?" Skye asked as she paced his bedroom, phone in hand.

Phil sighed "She's not avoiding you, Princess," he said "Maybe she just needs time to herself, just to deal with everything,"

"No, Dad, she's avoiding me, I can feel it," she said, looking at him in the mirror before resuming her pacing "I just don't know why,"

Phil stopped playing with his tie before turning and standing in front of her, grabbing her shoulders "Everyone deals with these things differently," he assured her "Try calling her tomorrow, okay?"

Skye blew out a breath and nodded before looking at his tie and rolling her eyes "You don't need that," she said, un-threading it from his collar and turning him to look in the mirror as she stood beside him. He was wearing a charcoal dress shirt, black dress pants and a black belt with a silver sliding buckle "Not bad for an old guy," Skye smirked at him.

"Hey, watch it," he replied, giving her a warning look in the reflection, only to watch her grin back at him.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Yep,"

"Good,"

_"Good?"_ he raised his eyebrows at her.

Skye nodded "That's good, you're nervous, it means you care,"

"Of course I care," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, it's your first date in two years," she said, clapping a hand over his shoulder "So it's understandable,"

"It hasn't been two years since-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she replied "But she's the first woman you're really interested in, and you like her and I think you wanna make this work," she said "So make this work,"

Phil nodded before looking at his watch and turning to kiss his daughter's forehead "I gotta go," he said and started to walk towards the door "I should be back by ten,"

Skye nodded with a smirk as she followed him "You know, I can stay here by myself if you don't come home," she said "Or if you two wanna come back here I can stay at Jem-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there, young lady," he said "I will be back by ten, if I'm running late, I'll text you,"

"I'm just saying, she's hot and I'm not gonna stop you from-"

"Skye." he stopped her "It's the first date, and I actually like this woman so, like I said, I'll be back by ten,"

"Fine," she replied with a sigh before smiling "Have fun,"

Phil smiled back at her "I'll see you later," and walked out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to let you stay," Melinda mumbled as she pulled at the bottom of her dress. It was royal blue, fitted, and was single shoulder whilst her hair fell in loose curls.

"Because I'm your best friend," Maria replied as she sipped on the wine in her hand and scanned her friend up and down "You look hot,"

Melinda rolled her eyes and took the glass from her hand, finishing it off before giving it back to her "Do you think I'm overdressed?"

Maria shook her head and grabbed some silver heels out of the walk-in robe and passing them to her to slip on "Perfect," she smiled "You look so good in that dress he'll wanna rip it off you,"

"Oh my God," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes, earning a smirk in return.

She could tell Maria was about to see something else, except she was stopped by a buzz at her intercom "Alright, I gotta go," she said, turning to her friend "Set the alarm on the way out," Maria nodded and followed her out to the living room.

"Have fun," Maria told her as she watched Melinda walk out, leaving her in her best friends apartment. After a few moments, she grabbed the bottle of wine and sat in front of the couch, turning on the TV and grabbing the phone to order take-out. There was no way she was leaving until she heard everything.

* * *

A few minutes after he'd pressed the intercom, he found Melinda walking through the lobby of her apartment building, and had to stop himself from staring at her.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile as she stepped outside.

"Hey," he smiled and directed her to his car, earning a whistle.

"Nice car," she smiled.

"Melinda, meet Lola," he introduced.

"Lola?" she raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"It's a long story," he replied before opening the passenger door for her before she slid in and he raced around to the other side.

"So, Captain America, where we going?" Melinda asked as he started the engine.

Phil blushed slightly at the name, remembering the t-shirt he had no intention of letting her see, before replying "Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out," he smiled at her.

Letting out a low laugh, she turned back to the road in front "Okay, fair enough,"

"So Seth Dormer came back to the university today," Phil said, glancing at her.

"Yeah, we found him holed up in his grandfather's house," Melinda replied "Let him know that he was safe,"

"Oh, good," Phil nodded with a smile "You look beautiful, by the way, I can't believe I haven't said that already, I should've said it the moment I saw you - I mean, it's not like you don't look beautiful all the time because I've thought that every time I've seen you but you look incredible and I definitely should've said that-"

"Phil," she cut off his rambling with a smile and a chuckle, making him whip his head around to look at her with slightly widened eyes "Thank you,"

"Anytime,"

* * *

"So how's Skye doing?" Melinda asked as they finished off their meals. They sat in a French restaurant, it was elegant and it had fairy lights that lit the ceiling. They sat upstairs, on the second floor next to the window, allowing them to look out at the city lights. The conversation flowed well between them, talking about everything from work to world events.

Phil nodded with a small smile on her face "She's good, better than I thought she'd be, to be honest,"

Melinda smiled at him "She's strong," she replied "And Jemma?"

"I don't really know," Phil frowned "I haven't seen her much this week," he explained "She comes to class and leaves, she doesn't come over, she doesn't ask me about Skye, she just kind of exists, and I don't really know what to do,"

Nodding, Melinda replied "Everyone deals with loss in their own way, she'll come 'round,"

"That's what I keep telling Skye, but she's worried she did something wrong," Phil said, shaking his head slightly.

"How long have they been a couple?" Melinda asked, making Phil snort "What?"

Chuckling, he shook his head again "Nothing," he said in amusement "It's just that they're not a couple, and they should be, but they're both too stubborn to see it,"

Melinda smiled at that "And you'd approve?"

"Of course," Phil replied without hesitation "Skye's been through a lot, and I love her and accept her no matter what, that's the deal,"

"That's more than I can say for a lot of parents out there," Melinda replied before pausing, hesitating, which didn't go unnoticed by the man across from her.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning slightly in concern.

"I don't wanna overstep any boundaries, but..." Melinda said cautiously "What about Skye's mother? Is she in the picture at all?"

Phil shook his head "Skye's an orphan," he replied. Melinda's lips parted slightly as she listened "She'd been through so many foster homes when she was a kid, she'd been dropped off at the orphanage when she was a baby...I think the longest she'd been in a home was a month,"

Melinda listened as he continued "I met her when I was getting coffee one day on my way to work," he said, a small smile of fondness growing on his face as he spoke "She was standing outside, and I'd noticed that she was running into a lot of people, it seemed odd to me, so I stopped, and I watched her. The more I watched, the more I realized what she was actually doing,"

"Pick-pocketing," Melinda smirked slightly, earning a nod in return.

"She was good, I'll give her that," Phil smiled, laughing slightly "So I bought her a hot chocolate...I didn't say anything about it, just told her my name was Phil, I gave her the drink and went on my way to work," he said "And then I did it again the next day, and the next, and the next, until it was like a daily ritual," he smiled at the memory "The whole time we never mentioned the pick-pocketing thing, and one day she started walking with me to work," he explained "And we started talking, then that was our ritual,"

Melinda smiled as he told his story "Then I found out that she lived in St Agnes Orphanage, we talked about the different homes she'd been in, the other kids at the orphanage and what it was like...until one day she didn't show up..." he explained "I panicked, thought something had happened, especially when she didn't turn up the next day either...so I went there,"

"To the orphanage?" Melinda asked, her eyebrows raising, but a soft smile rested on her face.

Phil nodded "Yeah," he replied "When I got there, I made a decision,"

"You took her in," Melinda caught on, her smile still there.

"It was the only thing I could do to help," he shrugged slightly "She was a little skeptical at first, considering all the foster homes she'd been sent back from, but eventually she relaxed and we started to feel like a normal family,"

"How old was she?"

"Twelve," he said "And I legally adopted her six months later, just after her thirteenth birthday, and just after she started calling me 'Dad'," he explained, an idiotic grin on his face, causing her to smile even wider.

"You're a good person, you know that?" she said to him, her smile turning affectionate.

Phil looked over at her, unsure "You think?"

Melinda chuckled at him, instinctively reaching over to lay a hand over his "Yes, I do," she started to pull her hand away from his when he suddenly laced his fingers through hers.

"Thank you," he replied quietly.

"Skye's a good kid," she said just as quietly "You don't have to worry about her so much," she assured him "You should've seen the way she brushed it off when I asked her if she was okay," she said, then chuckled slightly "She was still tied to the pole,"

Phil smiled at her, until he wasn't just looking at her, he was just watching her. Watching the way her eyes lit up when she smiled, or the way she used her free hand to gesture, or tuck her hair behind her ear. He listened to how much she loved how rewarding her job was, and how much she cared for others. And by the time they'd left the restaurant, he knew he'd be late getting home, and he knew Skye would give him shit for it.

* * *

As he walked her up to her front door, she glanced up at him , a small smile on her face "You didn't have to walk me up, you know,"

"I know," he said "But as your date I am required to take you home afterwards, and the lobby is not 'home'," he responded easily until they stopped at her apartment.

"Thank you for tonight," she said quietly, brown orbs meeting blue "I had a really great time,"

"Yeah, me too," he said, his gaze intensifying as he stepped closer slightly. He was close enough to lean in, but far enough away that she could step away if she wanted. However, judging by the look in her eyes, she wasn't going to do that.

They stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes before Phil glanced down at her red lips for a second longer than intended and looked back up to her eyes. As he did, he saw her quickly glance down to his own mouth, but quickly looked up again. Her eyes moved so fast he wondered if he'd imagined it. That was until he felt her lips on his, and he'd realized that he'd waited so long that she'd been the one to initiate the kiss.

It was gentle and soft and she smelled of a mildly sweet perfume that made him want to breathe her in deeper. He'd brought his hands to her hips gently as he traced his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she quickly granted, opening her mouth. Exploring each others mouths, Melinda stepped closer so their bodies were pressed together and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, feeling him snake his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly flush against him.

They stood like that for as long as possible, making-out in the hallway like teenagers until they finally pulled away for air.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

Before pulling back, Phil gave her another chaste kiss before stepping away, walking backwards slowly towards the elevator "Bye," he said quietly, another idiotic grin on his face before he reluctantly turned around.

"Bye," she replied to no one, considering he wasn't there anymore, before she put the key in the lock and opened it, walking into her apartment. When she walked in, she realized that the alarm hadn't been set, which meant that Maria was still there. Turning the corner into the living room, confirmed her suspicions.

"So?" she asked as Melinda fell down on the couch next to her.

Melinda shook her head then scoffed "I'm fucked,"

"Judging by the non-existent lipstick, I'm guessing that's what would've happened if you'd kept going," Maria smirked at her, earning a weak punch in the arm "It wasn't bad, was it?"

"No," Melinda grumbled "Just the opposite,"

"Wow," Maria replied "You _are_ fucked, aren't you?"

* * *

** So...**

**We have a Phil/Skye backstory.**

**I hope it meets your standards.**

**Let me know what you think :) **


	7. What The Hell Is Going On?

**Chapter 7 is up!**

* * *

"Hello, you've reached Jemma..." Skye sighed as she heard the British voice mail once again. Something wasn't right, and Skye knew that physically, Jemma was fine, but she was avoiding her like the plague and she had no idea why.

The beep sounded and Skye sighed again as she sat down on her bed "Jemma, it's me...again." she started "Just...I'm sorry...for anything I've done to upset you or hurt you. Please call me, the silence is killing me and I can't handle much more of this," and with that, she hung up.

"Are you okay?" she heard from the doorway, but she didn't need to look up to know who it was, so she didn't.

"No," Skye shook her head, staring down at the phone in her hand, like she was waiting for it to ring "She hates me," she whispered.

Phil felt a pang in his stomach and his heart break inside his chest "Oh, Princess," he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her, pulling her into his side "She doesn't hate you,"

"Yes she does," Skye said, her voice broken "They all do eventually,"

"No, that's not true," Phil tried to assure his daughter "Jemma loves you, and so does Fitz...and so did Donnie, okay?"

"Then why is she ignoring me?" Skye cried, looking up at him, a tear rolling down her left cheek "Why is she doing this?"

Phil sighed "I don't know, sweetheart, I really don't," he whispered, kissing her temple.

Skye wiped her face then shook her head, like she was shaking off what just happened, before turning to her father "Anyway, enough about that, how'd it go?" she smiled.

Phil nodded "Good," he tried to hide the smile creeping onto his face.

"Considering you're failing at hiding that smile, I'd say it a was a good night," she smirked "But judging from the lipstick all around your mouth, I'd even say it was a really good night, amirite or amirite?"

Phil rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck and over his ears as he recalled the last events of the evening, wiping the lipstick from around his mouth.

"So what happened?" she asked, beaming.

"We went to this French Restaurant on 52nd Street," Phil said.

"Oh the two story one!" Skye said, recognizing the location.

Phil nodded "Yeah, we just talked the whole time,"

"What'd you talk about?" Skye asked, lifting to bring her knees to her chest.

"Oh, you know, work, family...you," he said.

"Me?"

Nodding again, he wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulders "Yeah, she was worried about, wanted to know how you were doing," Skye smiled as she leaned into his shoulder "She likes you," she heard him say as he kissed the top of her head.

"She hardly knows me," Skye replied, but she was still smiling.

Phil shrugged "She thinks you're strong, and she was impressed by the whole pick-pocketing thing,"

Skye frowned, sitting up to look at him "You told her about that?"

"Yeah," he replied, then frowned "Is that okay?"

Skye thought about it for a moment before nodding "Yeah, that's okay," then leaned back into his shoulder "If it's any consolation...I like her too,"

* * *

She knocked on the door, hard. She was impatient and she needed answers. Jemma had been avoiding her for the whole week, and now that it was Saturday again, Skye knew that she'd be in her dorm, sleeping. She'd gotten up extra early, just to make sure she didn't miss her.

She knocked on the door again and waited "Come on, Jemma, open the door," she called out.

When the door opened, she found someone else opening the door "Can I help you?" she asked. Skye didn't know who she was, but she was pretty and she was guessing smart, and Skye was jealous.

"Yeah, where's Jemma?" Skye asked, taking in the girl's appearance. She was in Jemma's pajamas, Skye recognized them, because she'd worn them before, her hair was practically a mess, but she somehow looked good, and that little fact seemed to piss Skye off more.

"She's still sleeping," the girl replied "She was so tired last night that she just fell asleep on me as soon as we got into bed, poor thing," Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her "Did you want me tell her you came by?"

Skye was about to barge in there herself, but then she realized something which made her stop. Jemma had fallen asleep on another girl, wearing her pajamas, in her dorm, in her bed "Uh, no, never mind," and before the girl could get in another word, she turned around and left, feeling like the world under her feet had just fallen.

* * *

Melinda shielded her eyes from the light as she opened her eyes, feeling a weight on her as she tried to sit up on the couch. Looking over, she realized that she must've fallen asleep with Maria on the couch when they were talking, because her best friend currently lay atop of her, sprawled out. The position didn't look comfortable, but any position was comfortable or Maria.

Melinda snorted, think of about a hundred dirty jokes inside her head. Managing to slide out from under her, Melinda stood up, making sure Maria didn't fall on the floor as she did so, before she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a tea. Knowing she couldn't function without it, she put a pot of coffee on for Maria when she woke up.

Melinda looked down at the sweats and t-shirt he was wearing. The shirt was navy blue with yellow writing on the back that read 'FBI CADET' with the bureau logo on the left chest. It was a little short for her now, showing about an inch of her stomach, and the sleeves were tighter than they used to be around her muscles, but it was still comfortable and it was still her favorite.

She looked over at her phone on the bench and picked it up to check it, seeing a text from Phil and opened it to read it.

_'Thank you for last night, I had fun. I'll call you, maybe we could do it again :) - Cap'_

She couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the name, remembering that she called him that the night before, and watched as his neck went a shade of red. She was definitely going to file his little crush for later.

"What's with the dopey-ass grin?" she heard as Maria came padding into the kitchen, automatically going or the freshly brewed coffee that Melinda had put on for her.

"Nothing," she replied with a shake of the head. Best not to share the information, best to savor it "You hungry?" Maria nodded as she took a sip of her coffee "You want pancakes?"

Maria stopped the mug half-way to her mouth and looked at her friend "What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never make pancakes," Maria replied, before grinning "Oh my God, you're happy!"

"Shut up,"

"No seriously, I've never seen you like this. Smiling at your phone, offering me pancakes, not being able to wipe that stupid grin off your face..."

"Fine, no pancakes," Melinda threw her hands up in the air and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"No, wait!" Maria put the mug down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back "I'm sorry," she said, but she was smiling "I'm happy for you, really,"

Melinda gave her friend a small smile as Maria pulled her in for a hug "Thank you,"

She heard Maria hum in response and she paused just standing like that for a moment, before Maria spoke up "We still having pancakes?"

Melinda rolled her eyes and pulled away "Fine, but you're helping me clean up,"

Maria beamed back at her "Of course,"

* * *

"Maybe they were just sleepin'," Fitz said as they both sat on his bed, their backs against the wall.

Skye shrugged "Maybe," she replied. Fitz had found her wondering the halls of the university, looking lost, and had pulled her back to his dorm, stopping for coffee on the way "Well, I'm happy for her, I'm sure this chick makes her happy," that was a lie.

"I doubt it," Fitz replied, his Scottish accent thick.

Skye sighed before taking a sip of her Chai Latte. It was the only thing sweet enough for her to drink that wasn't hot chocolate "Then I hope she's happy," that wasn't a lie. She really did hope that Jemma was happy, it just tore her that she couldn't be happy with Skye. The thought terrified her, but she couldn't deny it any longer, not after this week. Looking at her watch, Skye sighed again "Alright, I should go," she said and got off the bed "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Fitz nodded "Do you want me to tell Jemma you came by?"

"No, it's okay," Skye replied "I'll talk to you later," she said before opening the door "Bye, Fitz,"

"See ya," he replied before she gave him one last smile and close the door behind her, walking down the corridor and back down to her blue Corolla. She and Phil had gone halves in paying for it, so she'd still be able to afford to run it. When they were together, Jemma usually drove, but Skye loved her car, almost as much as her father loved his.

When she got back home, she found her dad already dressed in jeans and a navy blue casual button up shirt "Ah, good, you're home," She raised an eyebrow at him as she threw her keys into the bowl by the door "We're gonna do something today, just the two of us,"

"Like?"

"I was thinking we could go have lunch at Central Park, and then we could go go-karting," he said, a smile on his face.

Skye smiled back at him "Really?"

"Really," he replied with a nod "So, you ready to go?"

Skye looked down at herself. She was wearing khaki colored skinny jeans and a white v-neck t shirt which was covered by a black three-quarter sleeve dress blazer black wedged heels "Yeah, I'm good,"

"Alright," he smiled and reached for his jacket on the back of the couch "Let's go,"

* * *

The day had turned out to be what they both needed. It took Skye's mind off Jemma and it got Phil quality time with Skye. They'd raced three times, Phil won once, but Skye had won twice, which she did every time.

"I remember the first time we came here," Skye smiled as they walked out of the go-karting rink "It was a Thursday, and I found it odd that I got the day off school and you'd taken the day off work," she explained "I thought you were gonna send me back,"

"I know," Phil smirked "You started freaking out as soon as we sat down to eat,"

"Yeah, little did I know that you wanted the opposite," Skye chuckled to herself "I felt so stupid afterwards, when you showed me the adoption papers,"

Phil shrugged as they walked down the street "It was understandable," he replied "But that day, I think we really started to feel like a family," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We did, didn't we?" Skye smiled, tucking an arm around his waist. They walked in silence for a while until Skye spoke up again "I went to see Jemma this morning,"

"I know," he replied with a smirk "You're the most impatient person I've ever met," he chuckled "So what happened?"

"She was asleep," Skye replied "Some girl answered the door,"

Phil looked down at his daughter, frowning "What girl?"

Skye shrugged, defeated "I don't know, but she'd stayed the night,"

"Hey, who knows, it could've just been innocent, a sleepover between friends," he said.

"Yeah, but even so..." Skye replied "She was having a sleepover with a college friend but I get radio silence?"

Phil sighed and kissed the top of her head "I don't know, kid," he said "College is stressful, and knowing Jemma, she'd be putting twice as much stress on herself,"

"I know, I know," Skye replied "I'm just some dumb high school kid, and she's a junior in college and is probably the smartest one there," she sighed "Maybe I'm just not worth her time anymore,"

"Hey, that's not true and you know it," he said, stopping and grabbing her shoulders to make her face him "Jemma loves you just as much as you love her, and nothing will ever break what you two have, okay?"

Skye shrugged and nodded "I guess,"

Phil pulled her in to him, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her forehead and they kept walking down the street "Well, it looks like you need a pick-me-up, so I'm gonna tell you something and we don't mention it after today, alright?"

"Okay,"

"Melinda called me _'Captain America'_ last night," he said, regretting it as she paused, looked up at him, then burst out laughing "It's not that funny,"

"Wow, she's got you pegged already," she said between laughs "Just wait until she find out about your little fan boy crush,"

Phil rolled his eyes "Hey, it's not a crush,"

"You're right, it's not a crush," she nodded "It's an obsession,"

"It's not an obsession!" Phil cried in response.

"Dad, you still have the Captain America sheet set on your bed at Grandma's," she pointed out.

"I was six!" he defended himself.

Skye rolled her eyes "You have three different sets,"

Phil grumbled, he was definitely gonna kill his mother for telling Skye that. Although, he knew there wouldn't be much that his mother wouldn't tell Skye, considering she adores her more anything. The embarrassing stories had all been told, and there were only a couple that were too inappropriate for her young ears. No doubt Skye tells her everything as well on their weekly phone calls, so his mother would know everything Skye knows about Melinda by tomorrow. But he was glad that his mother accepted her as part of the family without any hesitation. That was until he learnt that they were both as bad as each other, often conspiring against him.

"So when are you gonna see her again?" she asked, deciding to give him a break from the whole _'Captain America'_ thing.

Phil shrugged "I don't know," he replied "When's too soon to ask again?"

"You may wanna wait a day or two, otherwise she might think you're moving too fast," Skye recommended "But when you do, don't take her out to a restaurant, you've been there, done that,"

Phil nodded, taking in everything she was saying, yet not believing he was taking dating advice from and 18 year old "What do you recommend?"

Skye shrugged "I don't know, do something fun," she said "She's FBI, and I've seen first hand that she doesn't lack the ability to be active,"

"Okay," Phil nodded "Thanks, Princess,"

"That's Princess _Badass_ to you," she corrected him.

Phil chuckled "Right, my bad," he replied, kissing her on the temple.

* * *

**What's going on with Jemma?**

**When will Phil ask Melinda out again?**

**Will Skye be able to tell Jemma how she feels?**

**Find out on an all new episode of 'The Professor and The Agent' coming up next.**

**Lel, jks. Let me know what you think though :)**


	8. Ice and Kisses

**Chapter 8 complete!**

**I'm just really inspired to write this story right now.**

**It's probably shit, but oh well, it makes me happy. **

* * *

Two days later Phil finally got up the courage to call Melinda. They'd shared the occasional text here and there, but no real conversation.

_"Hey, Phil,"_ he heard her answer right away. It made him smile, knowing she usually answers with her name.

"Hey," he replied, smiling, and he was almost certain she could hear it "How you doing?"

Melinda sighed _"Well this case we just got is doing my head in, but your call is working for me right now,"_ she replied _"You?"_

He chuckled again "I'm good, just grading papers in my classroom," he replied and he could just picture her smile on the other end "I swear, half of these kids don't even listen, but when they hand up these I realize that this generation is really good at multitasking," he said as he leaned back in his chair and heard her laugh.

_"How's Skye? Has she talked to Jemma yet?"_ she asked and he couldn't help but feel touched at her concern for his daughter.

"She's good," he replied "And no, now Skye's avoiding Jemma the way Jemma's been avoiding Skye," he sighed "I swear to God, if she doesn't stop moping around anytime soon I'll kidnap Jemma and bring her here myself,"

Melinda chuckled at him _"You realize what I do for a living, right?"_

Phil smiled back as students started to file in "I have to go, I have a class now, but what are you doing Saturday?"

_"Saturday or Saturday night?"_ she asked.

"Either,"

_"Nothing, why?"_

"Because I'm taking you out again," he said.

_"Is that right?"_ he could hear her smirk from there.

"Yep," he nodded, even though she couldn't see it "You don't need to dress up, but you will need a jacket,"

_"A jacket?"_

"Probably a coat, and maybe a scarf," he said before he saw most of his students had come in and were watching him "I'm probably about to get mocked for this phone call so I'm gonna go now, I'll call you later, have a good day,"

_"Yeah, you too,"_ she replied quietly and they both hung up.

"Hot date, Professor?" one of his students called out, causing them to snicker.

Phil rolled his eyes as he stood up from his chair "Not one you need to know about,"

"Oh, come on, give us something!" another student called out.

"Is she hot?"

"God, you sound just like my daughter," Phil replied as he opened the laptop, connecting it to the projector.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," the first kid called out, high-fiving the guy next to him.

"You go 'fess," the other one called out.

"Yeah, yeah, settle down, I'll tell you about her if we have time before class finishes," he said "But right now, you can all get out your textbooks, turn to page 285,"

* * *

After hanging up, Melinda couldn't help but smile to herself.

"What'd he do?" Maria smirked across at her. They were sitting in the bullpen, their desks adjacent from each other meaning they could talk whilst they worked. Though, it was more like Maria making comments here and there or rambling about something whilst Melinda listened and rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Melinda feigned confusion, earning an eye roll in return.

"Phil," she replied "Did he ask you out again?"

Melinda sighed "Yes, he did, but that's not what I was..." she trailed off "He told me that he'd call me later and to 'have a good day',"

Maria's smile was full-blown "That's adorable,"

"Shut up," she replied, looking over at her computer.

"So where's he taking you?" asked Maria, turning back to the file in front of her, but there was no way she was letting this go.

Melinda shrugged, not looking back at her "Somewhere cold,"

Maria looked up at her with a raised eyebrow "It's the end of October in New York, of course it's gonna be cold,"

Shrugging again, Melinda glanced up at her friend, who was waiting for an explanation "I don't know, Maria, he just said to bring a jacket,"

"Well that doesn't help me," Maria replied "Where do you think you're going,"

"I don't know," Melinda rolled her eyes again "I think the intention what for it to be a surprise, I'm not gonna ruin it for your incessant need for information,"

"Fine," Maria replied, turning back to the file "But I want details,"

"Of course you do," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that,"

* * *

"...and then they continued to badger me about you for the whole class," Phil complained as he fell back on his bed, smiling when he heard her laugh. He'd called her later that night to tell her about what happened in class, luckily she'd already left work and was back at her apartment. She'd informed him that she was watching a Shonda Rhimes season finale so the inevitable death of a favorite character could wait.

_"So what'd you tell them?"_ she asked.

Phil sighed "Well their questions consisted of knowing whether you were hot and smart, so eventually I had to tell them the truth and agree with them," he replied and heard her laugh again.

_"You didn't,"_ she laughed at him.

"I did," he nodded.

_"What, so now they're expecting some hot blonde science professor? That's not fair,"_ she replied, but he could tell she was joking by the tone in her voice.

Phil smiled "Well, when they asked me about you those descriptions did come to mind,"

Melinda snorted in return _"So are you gonna tell me anything about this date? Like what we're doing or where we're going?"_

Phil contemplated it for a moment before replying simply "No," with a small shake of his head.

_"Come on,"_ Melinda groaned _"What if I wear the wrong thing?"_

"That'd be impossible," he replied "And besides, what's the point of a surprise if you spoil it?"

_"Okay,"_ she replied _"But, just a heads up, Maria's gonna want details, in fact she literally told me that,"_

"She and Skye should meet," Phil snorted.

_"Yeah, I don't think Maria and Skye would be a good mix,"_ Melinda replied.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Phil asked, laying on his back, bending his elbow behind his head.

_"They're both so alike, it's ridiculous,"_ Melinda explained _"And the worst part is that they'd get along so well, and Maria's not exactly the best influence,"_

Phil chuckled "I'm sure they'd be fine," he replied then suddenly his bedroom door crashed open.

"So she's got new friends now?" Skye paced his bedroom as she started to ramble "I'm not good enough for her anymore? I knew it! I knew she was too good for me, she's always been too good for me and now she's finally realizing it..." Skye continued to ramble as she paced his bedroom, not even noticing he was on the phone.

_"It sounds like you've got some comforting to do,"_ Melinda said, and he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"This is gonna be a long night," he sighed "I'll talk to you soon," he said as he shook his head at his daughter, who was still ranting and pacing "Goodnight, Melinda,"

_"Night Phil,"_ she replied and they both hung up.

Sighing, he sat up properly and listened to his daughter rant.

* * *

"So, Captain, where are we going?" she asked as he grabbed her hand, leading her down the street. It was midday and the sun was shining, but it was still cold. Going off the little information he gave her, she wore tight fitted dark navy denim jeans and a purple silk button down blouse that had black leather cuffs and collar. She had a khaki green parka on that had artificial fur that lined the hood, not zipped up.

"You can ask as many times as you want, but I'm not gonna tell you," he replied, leaning in and stealing a soft kiss.

"Fine," she mumbled against his lips before she pulled away and seeing they were walking down the sidewalk and not getting in his Corvette "Where's Lola?"

"She wasn't needed," he replied, intertwining their fingers "But don't worry, it's only a short walk,"

Melinda nodded before giving him a small smile "So how'd last night go?"

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes "Jemma refuses to talk to Skye and vice versa," he explained then turned his body to face her but kept walking "I'm going insane,"

Melinda chuckled at him before shaking her head "You'll be fine, they'll be fine, they're teenagers,"

"But they've never been like this," Phil replied "I just wish there was something I could do for them except for being on the receiving end of a rant,"

Melinda give him a sympathetic smile before leaning up slightly to kiss his cheek "You're a great dad, you're doing fine so far," she said "But coming from someone who used to be a teenage girl, just let them figure it out for themselves," He looked across at her and gave her a soft smile "What?" she asked.

Suddenly he stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk and pulled her in to press his lips to hers. Pulling her closer, he rested his hand on her hip whilst the other stayed intertwined with hers, her other hand coming to cup the back of his neck. They stood there in the street for a moment before they both pulled back "What was that for?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"For being amazing," he replied "...and for caring. You're the first person in a while to do that,"

"A while?"

"Two years," he replied "So thank you,"

"Of course," she smiled back at him, moving her hand from the back of his neck to brush his cheekbone with her knuckles "So where are we going?"

"Buttering me up, aye?" he replied and pulled her along the street so he was walking backwards and he was holding both of her hands, until she leaped and caught up to him "Doesn't matter, I'm not tell you," he whispered in her ear.

"Rude," she replied, turning her head and ghosting her lips against his before turning back ahead.

"We're almost there," he said with a smile as she mock glared back at him. They walked for a couple more minutes before he stopped and they turned to look across the street "Here we are," he said.

"Ice skating?" she asked, her eyes questioning, but her face was smiling.

He smiled across at her "You said that you used to love skating on the frozen ponds back home, and that you haven't been in a while." he said "I know it's not a frozen pond and I know it's not home, but I thought you'd enjoy it,"

"I..." she looked back and forth between the ice skating rink and Phil and his smile started to fade.

"You hate it," he said.

"What?" she asked, whipping head around to face "What? No! I just can't believe you remembered,"

Phil shrugged "Well, it's hard not to listen when you talk," he replied, looking away from her "It doesn't matter, we can do something else, it was probably a stup-"

He cut him off when she pulled her fingers from his and grabbed both sides of his face, pulling him in for an intense kiss. It was long and full of passion and he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting out a moan when she nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away. She rested her forehead against his as they stood trying to catch their breath "Thank you," she said quietly pecking his lips once more "I love it,"

He couldn't help the smile that blew across his face and he was the one to initiate the next kiss, tangling one of his hands through her hair. It was slower, but it was still intense as their tongues explored each others mouths. A whistle from the street brought them out of their bubble and they pulled back, his lip getting caught between her teeth again, which never ceased to drive him crazy.

"Let's go," he smiled and gave her one last peck before he dragged her across the street.

* * *

Melinda was a much better skater than Phil was, and she practically skating circles around him the whole time as he struggled to stay upright. Why she loved walking on boots with blades on the bottom of them was beyond him, but hearing her laugh and seeing her infectious smile was all he needed to keep going.

"How's it going there, Cap?" she asked him as she circled around in front of him, skating backwards, somehow knowing when to turn. She had a smile on her face and her hands were behind her back as she glided elegantly along the ice.

"I think it's safe to say you're a better skater than me," he said, almost falling but her hand shot out to keep him upright. She was strong, so she could hold him up.

Melinda let out a chuckle "Ya think?" she asked sarcastically, then skated closer, so she was up against his chest, his skates moving with hers as she guided them around the rink "Thank you for this," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Anytime," he replied giving her a smile.

They skated for a while longer until Phil physically couldn't stand up anymore, and even Melinda couldn't hold him up "How you doin'?" she asked as they sat down to take the skates off.

"I feel like my feet are gonna fall off," he replied, untying the laces on the skates.

"Have you never gone skating before?" she asked as she took her skates off easily.

Phil nodded "Of course," he replied "Although, I was four and I sucked,"

Melinda chuckled at him before shaking her head "I've never skated with anyone else before," she said "I always liked skating in solitude, it was just me and the ice," she explained then turned to him with a soft smile on her face "But now that I was surrounded by people who don't know their feet from their asses..." she said referring to the fact that pretty much everyone was falling down around them "I'm glad it was you,"

Phil leaned across and gave her a soft, chaste kiss "Then thank you for allowing me to share it with you," he smiled at her "You hungry?"

"Absolutely," she replied as she watched him struggle to get the second skate off, chuckling as he pulled it off haphazardly and chucking it on the ground before pulling on his shoes. She stood up and held out a hand to him, which he gladly took as she pulled him up with seemingly little effort and he was chest to chest with her, giving him the opportunity to lean down and press his lips to hers. Pulling away reluctantly, she gave him a smile that made his heart flutter "Come on, let's get some food,"

* * *

When they'd reached her apartment, he once again walked her to her door "You don't have to do that every time, you know,"

"And like I said the last time, the lobby isn't 'home'," he replied as he stepped closer to her, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and play with his hair.

"I know that," she rolled her eyes at him be she was still smiling "But you don't have to make the trip every time,"

"True," he said, pulling her closer "But if I dropped you off that the lobby, then I wouldn't be able to do this..." he lent down and pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, but she'd kissed back with force, causing them to speed up the kiss. She licked his bottom lip until he opened his mouth darting his tongue against hers as she rose up and pulled him closer. His hand trailed from her back, to her waist and up under her blouse, feeling the skin of her back as his hands roamed around and she arched into him.

When they finally pulled away to catch their breath, he withdrew his hands from her skin and rested one on her hip and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with the other "On second thought, I think I prefer you to walk me to my door,"

He let out a husky laugh "Yeah, me too," he replied kissing her one last time before they pulled away from each other "I'll call you later," he said.

"Okay," she replied and she started to fiddle with her keys as he started to walk away "Hey, Phil," she called after him making him turn back around to face her "The surprise..." she started "It was well worth the wait,"

Phil beamed back at her "Good, I'm glad," he said and waved slightly before turning back around and walking to the elevator and Melinda unlocked her apartment.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the stab at Shonda Rhimes but I just couldn't help myself.**

**The second date is done. Jemma and Skye aren't talking and now to continue the next chapter :)**

**Let me know what you think.**


	9. What Are Your Intentions?

**Chapter 9 finished :)**

* * *

They sat in a coffee shop, Melinda ordered tea, Phil ordered coffee. It'd been six weeks since their ice skating date and their dates had become more frequent. Melinda had been pulled away a couple of times for work but so far everything had been going well.

"Do you wanna meet her?" Phil asked as they sat in the booth by the window.

Melinda looked up at him, tilting her head to the side slightly, frowning "Who?"

"Skye," he said, making her sit up straight, squaring her shoulders "I mean, really meet her,"

"I just-I mean-What if..." she trailed off, sighing frustrated at herself.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought-"

"No, Phil, I want to," she said, reaching across the table and laced their fingers together "Really, I do,"

"Then what is it?" Phil asked.

"I'm not..." she trailed off, looking for the right words "I'm not a very likable person," she explained "And I don't wanna ruin anything, between you and Skye or between us,"

"Hey, nothing's gonna change between us," Phil frowned, tightening his hold on her hand "And believe me, you are a _very_ likable person," Melinda smiled slightly at him as she looked down at the table "Besides, Skye already thinks you're a badass, she thought the roundhouse you delivered to Callie Hannigan was the best thing she'd seen in her life,"

"But that's that...self defense, Thai Chi, martial arts...that's what I know," she said "And I stick to the things I know, I don't know how to be..."

Phil furrowed his eyebrows "What?"

"Normal," she said quietly not meeting his eyes and suddenly found the outside world extremely fascinating.

"Normal's overrated," Phil stated simply making her look back at him "And I, for one, think that you're way more than self defense and martial arts," he smiled at her "But if you need more time, I can tell Skye 'no',"

"Woah, wait," she held a hand up "She wants this?" she asked.

Phil nodded "Yeah she's been badgering me about it for the past week," he said "Since Jemma hasn't been around I think she just needs something else to focus on,"

Melinda let a out a deep breath and nodded "Okay,"

"Okay...you'll do it?" he asked, hope written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'll do it," she replied with a small smile of her own.

He lent across the table and pressed his lips to hers "Thank you," he murmured as she brought her hand up to cup his jaw.

As he pulled away, she gave a bigger smile, then looked almost sympathetic "Seriously? Still nothing from Jemma?"

Phil sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face "Skye's going crazy, she doesn't know what to do, and I think she's heartbroken," he siad sadly "And there's nothing I can do,"

Melinda reached across the table grabbing his hands with one of hers and using her other hand to brush his cheekbone with her knuckles "It'll be okay,"

"Thank you for doing this," he said, savoring the feeling of her hand against his face "I think she needs it,"

"I'm sorry for freaking out," she said, still stroking his cheek as they looked at each other "I'm just-"

"I know," he smiled at her and turning his head to kiss her hand. She brushed his cheek one last time before dropping it to the others on the table, silently thanking him for not pushing her.

* * *

She was nervous, to say the least. It wasn't like she'd never met Skye before, but this was a 'getting-to-know-you' dinner, and Melinda was definitely not prepared.

_"I don't know what you're so worried about,"_ Maria said over the phone as Melinda held it with her shoulder, trying to find the right outfit for tonight.

"Yeah, you're not helping," she replied as she pulled up her jeans, doing up the button and fly.

_"Just pretend that you're talking to me,"_ Maria suggested.

"That's the problem," Melinda grumbled back "I actually want her to like me,"

Maria snorted on the other end _"Alright, what are you wearing?_" she asked.

"Uh, right now? Jeans and a bra," she said, looking at the black lace in the mirror.

_"Well, I'm gonna suggest you at least put a shirt on, that might score you some brownie points,"_ Maria replied sarcastically, and Melinda rolled her eyes with a smirk _"What top are you wearing?"_

Melinda groaned "I don't know, pretty much everything I own is black," she said, walking into her robe.

_"You have colors,"_ Maria said _"What about the red one?"_

"The sleeveless one that crosses over at the front?" Melinda asked, taking it off the rail.

_"Yeah,"_

"Alright, hang on," she said and quickly put the phone down to slide the top over her head before picking the phone back up again "Okay, yeah thanks,"

_"You okay?"_

Melinda sighed, dropping down to sit on the end of her bed "I don't know, what if I fuck this up?"

_"What makes you think you will?"_

"You mean apart from the fact that I do with everything else?" Melinda replied.

_"Hey, it seems to be going great so far, doesn't it?"_

Melinda sighed, she knew Maria was right, but that did very little to calm her nerves "Alright, I gotta go, I'll call you later,"

_"Okay, good luck,"_

"Thanks,"

* * *

"What if she doesn't like me?" Skye asked her dad as she paced her room, Phil sitting on her bed.

"She'll love you," Phil replied "I'm pretty sure she already does,"

Skye scoffed "Yeah, well that's what I thought about Jemma, and look how well that turned out,"

Phil sighed quietly "I don't know what happened with Jemma, Princess, but I do know that Melinda likes you, and will love you," he assured her "I actually had to give her the same pep talk,"

"You did?" Skye asked as she stopped pacing "She was nervous,"

Phil let out a laugh "Yes, she was, more nervous that you, I think,"

"But she's all badass and kickass," Skye replied.

Phil stood up slowly "Yes, she is a badass and she can be kickass," he said and started to make his way over to her, not looking at her as he thought "but she's also smart, and funny and caring and has a knack of putting everyone else before herself,"

Skye watched her father look off into the distance with a small smile on his face, making her smirk at how screwed he was "You really like her, don't you, Dad?"

Phil looked at his daughter and gave her a smile "Yeah, Princess, I do,"

Skye took two steps before wrapping her arms around him "I'll try not to screw this up," she whispered.

"Hey," he said, pulling back to look at her "You could never screw this up, okay?"

Skye paused before she nodded "Okay," and she pulled away to look at herself in the wall mirror "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he said, kissing her temple. She was wearing sky blue skinny jeans with a black peplum top, lace covering her chest and shoulders. She decided on black wedged-heel boots and her hair was down and curled, her bangs straight.

"Thanks, Pop," she replied before they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I got it," he said as he started to walk out.

"I'm sure you do," she smirked as he left the room.

"I heard that!" he called from outside her bedroom before he made his way down the stairs and to the front door, opening it to find Melinda standing there with a bottle of wine "Hey," he breathed and he couldn't help but stare at her. Her jeans were tight and her top was low, her hair up in a high ponytail, revealing her neck.

As she caught him staring, her face fell "Oh, God, what?" she asked, her eyes widening in panic "This is gonna be a disaster isn't it, I knew I should-" he cut her off by crashing his lips down onto hers, holding her face between his hands as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You look incredible," he breathed after he pulled away.

She sighed in relief before replying "You don't look too bad yourself, Cap," she winked only for him to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Come on," he said and took the wine bottle from her, then taking her hand and leading her into the apartment "She's upstairs," he said before leaning in to whisper "She's just as nervous as you are," he assured her before kissing her again.

"Thank you," she whispered "I needed that," and pecked him on the lips one last time before they heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Hey Melinda," she smiled as she jumped the bottom step, almost like a child.

"Skye," she smiled in greeting, turning to face her.

"Wow, you look hot," Skye grinned at her, earning a chuckle and a blush from Melinda, and a warning look from Phil.

"Thank you," she replied "You look beautiful,"

Skye beamed at the compliment before Phil excused himself to check on dinner, leaving the two girls alone. There was a silence that set over them until Melinda spoke up "Oh, I have something for you," she said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a USB, passing it over.

"What is it?" Skye asked, taking the small silver flash drive from her.

"Callie Hannigan had set up cameras in the bunker," she explained, only to receive a quizzical look "It's footage of me round-housing her in the face,"

Skye's eyes widened slightly before she laughed "No way,"

"Your dad says you're a fan," Melinda smiled at her excitement.

"Are you kidding?" Skye asked as she led them to the table "You absolutely destroyed her!" she exclaimed "At first, I didn't know why you didn't use your gun but then I realized that you didn't have to," They both sat down at the table and Skye started to ask questions "So what exactly do you do in the FBI?"

Melinda thought about how to say it before she replied "Well...the CID basically handles all major crimes cases,"

"Like murder," Skye said and Phil brought out a glass of wine for Melinda and a soda for Skye.

She thanked him with a smile before she turned back to Skye "Yeah, like murder, but we also handle cases that involve organized crime, fraud, violent crime, we're basically the go-to people for investigatory work,"

"That's totally awesome," she replied "So why'd you join?"

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked, taking a sip of the red wine in front of her.

"Well there's always a reason, right? The guns, the babes, the dedication to the greater good..." Skye said, trailing off.

Melinda contemplated it for a moment before saying "You know, I don't know," Melinda shook her head "I mean obviously it's cool and it's an awesome title, but...I think the main reason I got in was to make a difference,"

"Good guy, huh?" Skye smiled slightly at her, tilting her head to the side.

Melinda shrugged one shoulder "Well, that and I get to kick ass,"

"Hell yeah you do," Skye smirked and held up her soda, clinking glasses with Melinda as Phil walked back in.

"What are we talking about?" he asked.

"The miracle of birth," Melinda replied automatically, making Skye snort her soda and start choking "You okay?" she looked concerned but couldn't help but chuckle as the girl threw her the perfection sign, trying to get her breathing under control. Phil looked at Melinda, catching her eyes and smiled, shaking his head.

As the food was served, they started talking about everything from school to work to each other. Melinda was currently telling a story about her first arrest as an agent.

"I'm not kidding, I wish I was, seriously," Melinda said "Because tackling a naked guy on the roof of a 10 story building is not fun," she said as Phil and Skye cackled in laughter "But that wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that I tackled him so hard that we rolled off the side of the building,"

Skye gasped, her eyes wide "No,"

"Yes," Melinda nodded "So there I was, hanging off the side of this ten story building, a naked guy trying to climb my legs like a monkey so he didn't fall,"

"How old were you?" Phil asked, his eyes watering from laughing.

Melinda thought back "24," she replied "Straight out of the academy, it was like my first day,"

"Wow," Skye shook her head "That's _horrible_,"

Melinda let out a low laugh "Trust me, the story's better than the reality,"

"I bet," Phil snorted.

"So how's school?" Melinda asked her as they continued eating.

Skye shrugged "I currently have six assignment due in about a week, I haven't heard from my best friend in eight weeks and some weird guy keeps hitting on me,"

Phil and Melinda glanced at each other, sharing a look before turning back to Skye "What weird guy?" Phil asked.

Skye sighed "Just some guy on the football team, total loser,"

"Have you told him to stop?" Phil asked, frowning.

Skye nodded "Yeah, but like I said, he's on the football team, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants," she rolled her eyes "Like that's gonna happen," then perked up and looked at Melinda "Hey, maybe you could teach me something to get him off my back?"

Melinda didn't even dare look at Phil before she replied "You know, violence isn't always the answer,"

Skye rolled her eyes again "Yes, I know that," she replied "But just in case he ever tries anything...forceful,"

Melinda sighed before looking at Phil, looking for a sign as to what to respond with. Unfortunately, Phil just shrugged, smirking slightly, so she turned back to the hopeful teenager "Okay,"

"Really?" Skye asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Sure," she replied with a smile "But remember what I said,"

"Violence isn't always the answer," Skye repeated back to her, making her smirk. When Skye's phone rang, she scrambled to the other side of the living room as fast as she could, looking at the caller I.D. before her face fell. Phil and Melinda watched with broken hearts as they saw Skye shatter inside.

"I'm guessing it wasn't her," Phil said quietly as she forced himself to look away from the teenager across the apartment. Skye threw her phone onto the couch before running upstairs to her room "You see?" Phil said sadly "Nothing I can do,"

Melinda grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles before she stood up "Where are you going?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"You said there was nothing you could do," she said, looking down at him "Maybe there's something I can,"

He looked up at her softly before lifting her palm to his lips, kissing it gently "Thank you,"

She smiled back at him before bending down and kissing his lips, grazing his cheek with her knuckles like she always did "I'll be back," she said, grazing his cheek once more before she went upstairs.

* * *

"You okay?" she found her on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. Skye looked away from her, not wanting her to see the tears that were about to fall. Melinda crept towards the bed slowly and sat down tentatively on the edge.

"I'm fine," she replied, but it was only a whisper, and it was broken. Melinda didn't say anything, she just sat there until Skye looked at her. A few minutes passed until Skye met her gaze "I just don't know what I'd do without her," she cried as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. Melinda reached out and grabbed her hand holding it tight until Skye fell forward into her, her face buried in her chest. Knowing there was nothing she could say to make it better, Melinda just wrapped her arms around the girls back, holding her close.

They strayed like that until Skye's sobs had subsided and her breathing had slowed "I love her," she whispered. It was more of an admission than a statement, but Melinda just stroked her hair until Skye sat up straight, wiping the tears furiously from her eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just break down on you like that,"

Melinda gave her hand a squeeze "It's okay," she smiled in return "Everyone needs to break sometimes,"

"Even you?" Skye asked, making Melinda freeze in place "I'm so sor-"

"It was last year," she said, cutting her off "A case went bad," she explained "And I got captured," Skye's eyes widended as she continued "They were the longest three days of my life," Skye didn't need to know what happened, and frankly she didn't want to know what happened. Melinda continued "Maria helped me though it, especially when I got PTSD,"

"You got PTSD?"

Melinda nodded "Yeah," she whispered "I was jumpy, had random outbursts, I was borderline paranoid," she explained "But like I said, Maria helped me through it, made me got to a therapist, she even made up special training courses that would help me stabilize my movements,"

"How long had you two been friends?" Skye asked.

"Since the academy," she smiled softly at the memory "We couldn't have been more different," she explained "I was quieter, but she was outgoing and a party-goer,"

"Like me and Jemma," Skye said quietly.

"Like you and Jemma," Melinda nodded "And no matter how many times I tried to push her away, she just wouldn't let go, and I owe her so much for that," Skye smiled at that "My point is, the friendship you and Jemma have is special, and just because she's pushing you away, it doesn't mean you should let her,"

Skye looked up at her before smiling slightly and nodding, wrapping her arms around the woman. Melinda had never been one to comfort, but in this case, she didn't hesitate to hold the girl close to her.

* * *

**Two months since Jemma and Skye have talked, what will Skye do?**

**Did Melinda help?**

**The next chapter will be more Skimmons I promise.**

**And I think it's time Phil and Skye met the team, don't cha think?**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	10. Heartbreak and Sex Jokes

**Chapter 10 :)**

* * *

Her knock was tentative, and Skye had no idea what was behind the door, but she wasn't giving up anytime soon. As the door swung open, she saw Jemma's face drop.

"Skye," she breathed out, not expecting her.

"Hey Jemma," she replied with a small smile "Can I come in?"

Jemma hesitated before moving to the side and letting her in her dorm. Skye walked past and stood in the middle of the room "What can I do for you, Skye?" she asked politely, folding her arms over her chest almost protectively.

"I don't know what I've done, I don't know what's freaked you out," Skye started "I don't know, maybe this is you dealing with Donnie and what happened with Callie, but there's nothing in this world that you could say or do to that I would let you push me away," she explained and stepped closer "Jemma, you're my best friend, I love you and-"

"Don't say that," Jemma said quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"What?" Skye asked, confused "It's true, and I don't care if I have to tell you that everyday until you believe it," Skye said, her voice raising slightly "I love you Jemma, and I'm going to be here for you no matter what, because that's what best friends do, that's what _family_ does,"

"Skye..."

"I will come here every day if that's what it takes," Skye said, and seeing Jemma looking at the floor she whispered "Jemma please look at me,"

Jemma shook her head slightly and finally lifted her gaze, tears brimming her eyes "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, maybe tell me what this is all about," Skye replied, her voice cracking as she continued "Because the last time I saw you we were fine,"

"I can't tell you, Skye," Jemma whispered "You'll hate me,"

"Jemma, I could never hate you," Skye said walking towards her, only to stop when Jemma took a step back from her, redirecting her gaze again "Jemma, please..." she whispered, her eyes filling with tears and her voice weak "Don't do this,"

As a teardrop hit the floor, Jemma finally looked back at her "I have to,"

"Jemma, please, I can't lose you..." Skye sobbed, tears streaking her face in tracks "I love you,"

"Don't say that!" Jemma yelled back at her, covering her mouth with her hand as if it would stop the sobs that were trying to escape. As she managed to calm her sobs, Jemma straightened her shoulders and looked at Skye's crying frame "This is what's best for both of us, and you'll just have to take my word for it,"

Skye shook her head "No, Jemma, you don't get to decide what's best for me, or what's best for us, you don't-" she cut herself short "I love you Jemma and I'm not giving up, just remember that," and with that, Skye ran past her and out the door, slamming it shut on her way out.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Jemma lost control of herself and fell to her knees, her face in her hands, trying to muffle the sobs that she had no hope of stopping.

* * *

Coming home, Skye found Phil and Melinda on the couch. They were sitting side by side, Melinda leaning into Phil's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, just watching TV. Hearing the door slam caught their attention, but Skye's tear-streaked face caused alarm.

"Skye, what happened?" Phil asked as both adults sat up, ready to jump up if need be.

Skye looked at them both and tried to speak "She...she's-I don't-she..." but before anything could come out, she broke down into sobs.

Phil got up and held his daughter close, his own eyes burning as he did so. Melinda couldn't help but watch from the couch, her heart breaking. When Skye's sobs subsided, she pulled away from Phil and looked over at Melinda "I did it, I told her that I wasn't going to let her push me away," she said and Melinda stood up, her eyes widened and her eyebrows furrowed "I told her and she said that..." Skye swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued "She said that this was best for both of us," she cried, on the verge of breaking down again.

"Oh, honey," Melinda looked at her sympathetically as she rubbed her arm.

"But I can't let her push me away, like you said, I'm not gonna let her push me away," Skye shook her head before breaking down again, wrapping her arms around the woman in front of her "What do I do?" she sobbed.

Melinda felt her eyes stinging and looked up at the ceiling, not letting them fall "I don't know, sweetie," she whispered as she rubbed circles on her back and stroked her hair "I don't know,"

Phil watched the two girls and couldn't help but let a tear fall. He'd wanted them to bond, but this wasn't what he had in mind.

* * *

"You need to tell her," Fitz soothed Jemma as she lay on his bed, her head in his lap as he sat sideways, his back against the wall.

Jemma shook her head as she sobbed "I can't," she cried "She'll never speak to me again,"

"That's not true," he frowned as he was stroking her hair "Skye loves you, and you can't push her away,"

"I have to," Jemma sniffed "This is what's best for all of us,"

"All of us?" Fitz asked "Because we can never be friends, just the three of us. And then I'll have to pick sides, and this isn't fair on me either Jemma,"

Jemma sat up and faced him "I'm sorry," she cried before kissing his temple and pulling him in for a hug "But I'd rather she hate me for this,"

Fitz wrapped his arms around her "It'll be okay," he soothed "Everythin' will be okay,"

* * *

Melinda had just come down from Skye's room where the girl had fallen asleep and joined Phil on the couch.

"How is she?" Phil asked, earning a sigh in return "I don't know what to do," he said leaning forward on his elbows. Melinda leaned back and sagged into the couch as she brought a hand up to rub circles on his back.

"She's strong," Melinda reminded him "She'll get through this,"

"When?" Phil asked, looking back over his shoulder at her "Because I don't know how much more of this I can take," he said shaking his head, causing her to sit up alongside him and play with the hair at his nape "My little girl is in pain and..." he trailed off and she rubbed her knuckles against his cheekbone. She watched as he closed his eyes, leaning into her tough, relishing the feeling, knowing that it soothed him. She bent her head down and kissed his shoulder before resting her head on it "Thank you for being here," he whispered as he finally opened her eyes to look at her.

She lifted her head from his shoulder but didn't stop stroking his cheekbone "Of course," she whispered back and he leaned in for a lingering chaste kiss.

* * *

When Skye woke up, she had a headache. _That's what you get when you cry yourself to sleep,_ she thought.

As she padded downstairs, she found the two adults asleep on the couch, curled up facing one another. The sight made Skye smile slightly, but the pang in her chest made her realize that that was another thing she was missing out on with Jemma. He watched as her father tightened his arm around the woman, drawing her in closer as she clung to his shirt.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the couple, she went searching for her phone. Checking the kitchen, and the living room before making her way upstairs to her bedroom, she couldn't find it anywhere. Who knows, maybe the adults were sleeping on it. So, finding a blanket, she draped it over them and made her way to the kitchen to find some aspirin before there was a knock at the door.

Skye frowned slightly and made her way to the door, opening it without looking in the peephole. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her British best friend standing there, just as disheveled as she was "Jemma," Skye breathed out.

"You left this in my dorm this morning," Jemma said, holding out her phone "It was by the door, it must've fallen out of your pocket when you left,"

_When I ran_, she thought.

Taking the phone from her hand, she looked at her "Thank you," she said quietly.

"No problem," Jemma replied "I know how much you need it,"

"Not as much as I need you," Skye whispered, looking down at the phone in her hand, before looking back up at the British girl "Would you come in for a sec?" she asked "There's something I need to give you too,"

Jemma hesitated before she stepped in and Skye closed the door behind her before disappearing up the stairs. Jemma walked further into the apartment before she saw the two figures on the couch, sleeping, and smiled slightly.

As Skye came back down the stairs, Jemma looked over to see her holding a navy blue sweater "You forgot it the last time you were here," Skye said quietly as she passed it over. Jemma took it tentatively from her before she smiled "Thank you," before turning around and heading for the door.

"Wait-" Skye grabbed her wrist and spun her back around "Jemma, what's going on?"

Jemma looked at her hopelessly "I'd rather you hate me for leaving than for the truth,"

Skye frowned "Jemma, that would never happen, I promise you that,"

Jemma scoffed and shook her head "The thing is you say that, and then I tell you and it's all over,"

"Look, Jemma, I love you-"

"Don't say that," Jemma sighed.

"Why not?" Skye asked her, letting go of her wrist "Give me one good reason,"

"Because it hurts," Jemma replied through gritted teeth, looking her dead in the eye "Every time you say it, I realize what I can't have, what I can never have,"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Skye asked, confused.

Jemma shook her head and looked down at her hands "I can't even be around you anymore," she whispered "It hurts too much," and then she looked up at her "I love you and it hurts, because I knew that if I ever told you that you'd hate me for it,"

"I love you," Skye said.

"Don't say that," Jemma shook her head "It's not the same,"

"I love you," Skye said more forcefully.

"No, Skye, you can't say-"

"Jemma," Skye cut her off by grabbing both of her wrists tightly and pulling her in as she stepped closer "I love you, and it _is_ the same thing,"

Jemma just stared at her and Skye stared right back. They stood like that, not moving, for what felt like an eternity before Skye let go of Jemma's wrists and grabbed the sides of her face, pulling her in and crashing their lips together. Jemma stood frozen for a moment, her eyes widening, before they finally closed and she sunk into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist.

As they deepened the kiss, Skye moved her hands from Jemma's face to around her neck and pulled her closer against her body. Their tongues exploring until they heard a loud thud, followed by a muffled _'son of a bitch'_ making them pull apart and turn to see Melinda on the floor. As she sat up, she rubbed the side of her head, where it'd hit the floor. The noise had made Phil stir as he opened his eyes slowly, seeing Melinda on the floor and Skye standing with Jemma, making him sit up.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked and looked at Jemma. Seeing he was about to say something to the girl, Melinda jumped in.

"Phil," she said, getting his attention as she stood up, pulling him up with her "We have to go upstairs for a moment," she said and pushed him towards the stairs from behind, turning and winking at both the girl in the process, earning a grateful smile from Skye as they disappeared up the stairs.

Turning back to Jemma "Look, Jemma," she started and put her hands on the British girl's hips "I love you, and I'm in this for the long haul," she said stepping closer "So don't _ever_ push me away like that again," she said leaning in for a short, sweet kiss "It was pure torture,"

* * *

Upstairs, five minutes had been spent explaining to Phil what had happened as they stood in the middle of his bedroom.

"Wait, how do you know all this, we were asleep," Phil asked, looking confused.

Melinda smirked at him as she pulled on his let loops, pulling him closer "No, _you_ were asleep," she replied as he held onto her hips "And you were adorable,"

Phil smiled down at her before leaning in and placing his lips on hers, gently at first, then more forceful as he felt her move her hands from the belt loop of his jeans, around to his back and up to his shoulder blades, digging her nails in through his shirt. He moved his hands from her waist and glided them up under her t shirt and all over her abdomen, earning a low moan as he traced under the wire of her bra.

Their little bubble was burst when Skye's voice yelled up the stairs "Dad, we're going out, we'll be back later!"

They'd pulled apart to listen to her and Phil smirked slightly "Okay, stay safe!"

"Yeah," he heard Skye snort loudly "You too," and then the door closed.

Phil looked down at Melinda who was wearing a smirk on her face "Did she just make a sex joke?" he asked her.

Melinda chuckled "Yep," and crashed her lips against his, pressing flush against him. His hands were back under her shirt and roaming over the cups of her bra, making her moan in his mouth.

He pulled the shirt up over her head and froze as he stared at her bare skin for the first time. His eyes were wide and his breathing shallow as he reached out tentatively to touch the perfect skin "Holy shit," he breathed and glided his hands over her bra-clad chest. He looked up at her face so see her biting her lower lip in worry "You are so beautiful," he breathed and pulled her in for a kiss, her hands immediately going for his t shirt, pulling it over his head before falling on top of him on his bed, straddling his waist as she played with the zipper of her jeans.

The whole time that they undress, their mouths never separated and their bodies always pressed against each other. This was definitely a night they were both going to remember.

* * *

**AND WE HAVE SKIMMONS!**

**Philinda sleep with each other for the first time!**

**What happens next?**

**I have no idea, because I'm literally making this up as I go along, but hey, I'm feeling inspired.**

**Another chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	11. Thanksgiving and Boyfriend-Talks

**Chapter 11, here you go :)**

* * *

"Maria wants to meet you, and so does Trip," Melinda said as they lay wrapped around each other in his bed, naked. One arm was tucked behind his head whilst the other was wrapped under her neck as she used it as a pillow and he traced the scars on her shoulder blades and back. She hadn't told him what happened, but she would when she was ready, and that was good enough for him.

"Who's Trip?" Phil asked "Oh is that the guy with the goatee-beard thing and the huge muscles?" Melinda chuckled at his description.

"Yeah, that's him," Melinda replied, her chin resting on the hands that was on his chest so she could up at him.

"Should I be worried that you'd leave me for him?" Phil joked, earning a punch in the arm as he chuckled "Ow, that hurt,"

"You deserved it," said Melinda, leaning up to kiss him before she rested her head in its previous position.

Phil wrapped his free arm around her body to start tracing patterns on her bare back "Do you want me to meet them?"

"Well you've already met them," Melinda shrugged "But this will be grilling, we've always done it,"

"We?"

"Yeah, the team," she explained "Whenever one of us starts to get serious, the others jump in and...vet them,"

"So this is like a boyfriend-talk?" asked Phil "Like a 'what are your intentions?' kind of thing?" he felt Melinda stiffen next to him as he mentioned the 'b' word "I know we haven't talked bout what...this...is yet, but is it?"

"Is it what?" Melinda replied.

"Serious?" Phil asked "Because I'd like to think it is,"

Melinda smiled at him "Yeah, Phil, it's serious,"

"So I can tell people that we're serious?" Phil asked as he sat up, bringing her up with him.

Melinda chuckled at him "If you want," she replied.

"Well in that case..." he said, sitting up straighter and grabbing her hands "Melinda May, will you be my girlfriend?"

Melinda smiled before leaning forward, attaching their lips together and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his waist "Yes, I will be your girlfriend," she mumbled against his lips, then felt him smile against hers.

"Good, because that could've been really awkward," he replied, rolling them over.

* * *

"Did you really think I'd hate you?" Skye asked Jemma as they sat on her bed, their backs against the wall. As Jemma looked over at her, she saw that Skye looked hurt at the insinuation.

Jemma shrugged "I couldn't let you look at me with...disgust,"

Skye sighed and brushed the hair out of Jemma's face "I could never look at you with disgust," she siad and leaned in to kiss her "Or hate," another kiss "Or anything but love," another kiss. The last kiss Jemma ad pulled Skye towards her and deeped it as she tangled her fingers through her hair. They leaned back onto the bed so Skye was propped up on her side, her leg coming up to wrap around Jemma's. The British girl's hand trailed up under Skye's shirt, over her back and torso before Skye ripped it off, throwing it on the floor.

As Jemma lifted her body up to take her own shirt off, Skye's hands went straight to Jemmas hips, trailing them up and down her sides before roaming over her back and stomach "Wait," she paused, looking at Jemma who was looking back at her in question "Are you sure?"

Jemma nodded and pulled her back down to crash their lips together "I love you," she said "That's all the confirmation you need,"

* * *

"What are we doing for Thanksgiving?" Skye asked as they sat at the table in Melinda's apartment.

"When's Thanksgiving?" asked Melinda as she looked up from her plate.

"Next Thursday," Phil said quirking an eyebrow at her "You don't know when Thanksgiving is?"

"We don't celebrate," Melinda shrugged "We go out as a team and get piss drunk until we forget that this country was founded on slaughter and slavery,"

"Well that's just depressing," Skye remarked.

"You seriously don't celebrate Thanksgiving?" asked Phil.

"Neither do I," Jemma piped up.

"Yeah but you're British, you don't count," Skye said.

Melinda shrugged again "Well, Maria and I rarely go home, Hunter's English, and Trip...well, Trip's the only one who goes home to his Aunt's to celebrate,"

"Why don't you all come over for dinner?" Phil asked.

Melinda shook her head "I can't ask you to do that?"

"You're not asking, I'm offering," Phil pointed out, making her roll her eyes at him "And besides, aren't we supposed to be having the boyfriend-talk with them anyway?"

"Exactly," Melinda replied "And if you invite them over for Thanksgiving, it'll ruin your holiday because they're fiercely protective,"

"Perfect," Phil smiled and lent over to peck her lips.

Skye rolled her eyes before saying "Seriously? We're eating, I'd rather not throw it up,"

"Then lucky you weren't home last night," Phil muttered, though he knew Skye heard it by the retching sounds that came out of her mouth, followed by a punch in the arm by Melinda and Jemma blushing profusely "So, what do you say?" Phil asked Melinda "Thinksgiving at mine? Maybe it'll make you forget that this country was built on slaughter and slavery," he said, quoting her.

Melinda sighed before replying "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," she pointed out before looking at the two teenagers "And you two are not to listen to a word Maria says, or Hunter for that matter,"

Phil smirked at Melinda as Skye smiled, almost mischievously back at her.

* * *

Thursday came around quickly after that night, and Melinda was already at Phil's when everyone arrived.

As she looked through the peephole and saw Maria she quickly turned to the two girls "Remember what I said," before turning back to open the door "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Maria grinned, a Melinda knew this night wasn't going to end well. Melinda gave her a look that told her to behave or else, only to receive another grin in return "Ah, Skye and Jemma," she greeted "It's good to see you not all handcuffed to a pole in a basement,"

Skye snorted in return "Yeah, you and me both,"

Melinda rolled her eyes, knowing the two would bond easily and it would end in disaster, before giving Phil a look to which he just smirked back. When Trip and Hunter rocked up, they were already sitting down at the table, waiting for the food to finish cooking, and Maria was in the middle of telling the girls a story - Melinda in denial the whole time - leaving Phil to answer the door.

"Uh, no I didn't, you're making that up," Melinda protested as Maria rolled her eyes, the girls laughing.

"You so did!" Maria defended her story "You were so drunk, you wouldn't remember it anyway,"

"Are we talking about that time she tried to steal a horse from a local LEO who was on patrol in Times Square?" Trip asked as all three men walked in to join them.

"Oh my God!" Melinda cried "I didn't do it!"

Trip snorted "Girl, please, you were so far off your face you actually tried to sneak it into a night club,"

Skye and Jemma were laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs "I did no such thing," Melinda shook her head.

"I still have the photos you took on my phone of you and the horse because you thought I ate yours," Maria said as she started to pull her phone out of her back pocket.

"Okay!" Melinda cried, putting her hand out to stop her "I get it, I was drunk,"

Skye managed to stop cackling long enough to say "Wait, I thought you said you weren't a party-goer?"

Melinda glared at Maria as she replied "I'm not," she said "But somebody suggested a few drinks to celebrate graduation,"

"I never mentioned stealing a horse," Maria defended herself "That's all on you,"

Melinda rolled her eyes at her friend before Phil asked "So did you all go to the academy together?"

"Not me, Mate," Hunter piped up "Didn't go to their Federal Hogwarts,"

"We'd worked together on a case that involved...international contacts," Melinda explained.

"Like the CIA?" Skye asked, her voice low and a lopsided grin on her face.

Hunter smirked "I can nor confirm nor deny,"

"Bitch please," Maria said rolling her eyes "He was MI6, we'd worked together, so when Hand was given this task force we recommended him, she approved, no passport needed,"

"MI6?" Jemma asked, a small smile on her face "That's brilliant,"

Hunter smiled back at her "I'd like to think so,"

"Yeah we know," Melinda muttered under her breath, though judging from Maria's failed attempt to cover her laugh, she knew they'd heard her.

"So, Professor, what's it like to teach?" Trip asked him, changing the subject.

Phil smiled slightly before replying "Good, it's fun working college students, I have good ones,"

"You teach criminology, yeah?" Hunter asked earning a nod in return.

"I reckon I'd like to teach one day," Maria said, earning a snort from all three of her team members "What?"

"You wouldn't last a day," Melinda said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You'd be bored out of your mind," Trip said.

"Not to mention the fact that you hate paperwork," said Hunter "...and kids,"

"Hey, I don't hate kids!" Maria defended "Elementary kids maybe, but they start to grow up in high school,"

Then it was Skye's turn to snort "Yeah, right," she said "Let me know what universe that happens in and I'll go there,"

"That kid still bothering you?" Melinda asked her, earning a look from Skye "Right, football team,"

"Well maybe I could give him a warning..." Skye said, looking at Melinda.

"Skye, violence-"

"Isn't always the answer, I know," she said "But I just think that if I can show him that he shouldn't mess with me, he'll back off, isn't there a non-violent move you can teach me?" she asked, hopeful "Just to freak him out a little?"

Melinda looked at her and sighed under her breath "Okay, okay, but promise me you'll never initiate violence,"

Skye huffed "I promise," she said "But you'll teach me?"

"Yes, I'll teach you," Melinda replied.

Skye smiled and squealed before wrapping her arms around Melinda's neck "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said before pulling back "This is gonna be so awesome," she said and turned back to the smirking agents "So what was it like? The academy, I mean,"

"Those were the days," Maria said "Bending the rules, kicking ass in self-defense class, pulling pranks..."

"You pulled pranks?" Skye asked Melinda who shook her head "Oh, please," she scoffed and turned to Maria who just nodded, earning a glare from Melinda "Seriously? Like what?"

"Well, there was the time when we put confetti in our instructor's air vent on a hot day," Maria offered.

"That was you guys?" Trip asked, sitting forward slightly "We heard that she almost choked to death because there was so much confetti she couldn't breathe,"

"Yeah, that didn't really go as planned," Melinda added, shaking her head "But it was still funny, nonetheless,"

"Even though you almost killed someone?" Phil raised an eyebrow at her.

Melinda shrugged slightly "Well she wasn't our favorite instructor," she replied, causing Phil to chuckle at her.

"And there was that time we put a snake in the top drawer of Bobbi's dresser," Maria mentioned, making Melinda burst out laughing "The look on her face was priceless!"

"She almost killed us," Melinda said, still laughing and turned to everyone else "Bobbi was one of the top cadets, we weren't friends, at all," she explained "and she'd just...well I can't even remember what she'd done but we definitely wanted payback, and everyone knew she had a fear of snakes,"

"So you put one in her drawer?" Jemma asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, but it was harmless, devenomed," Maria waved off "That kind of initiated a prank war," she said, smirking "But long story short, we'd ended up very good friends,"

"Wow, I never pegged you for a prankster," Skye said to Melinda with a lopsided grin on her face.

Melinda shrugged "I was a lot different back then,"

"I'm sorry, but just last week you rigged my phone to scream in my ear instead of playing music," Hunter piped up, earning snickers from Maria and Trip.

"That's what you get for giving the press my number," Melinda replied "I was fielding calls all day because of you,"

"Then you shouldn't have hustled me when we were playing basketball," Hunter shrugged.

"Then you should've been paying closer attention," she said "That's what you're paid to do everyday, remember?"

Maria looked over at Phil who was watching Melinda with a small smile on his face, a look of adoration in his eyes. He thumb was stroking the back of her hand as she bantered with Hunter. As she turned to look at Trip, she saw he was doing the same thing she was and leaned in to whisper "See that?"

"You mean the total look of hopeless adoration?" Trip replied, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah," Maria replied, a small smile of her own tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Poor bastard," Trip replied, making Maria snort.

* * *

"See?" Phil asked as he came up behind Melinda and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying a kiss to the curve of her neck as she stood at the kitchen counter "It wasn't so bad," Everyone had gone home, and both teenagers had gone up to Skye's room, leaving them alone downstairs.

Melinda snorted as she poured another glass of wine "Maybe not for you, they liked you," she remarked as she put the wine bottle back down on the kitchen counter and spun around in his arms "Me on the other hand...completely and utterly embarrassed,"

Phil chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips "You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he replied pulling back "They just showed me another side to you that I haven't really seen before,"

"That part of me is long gone, Phil," she shook her head "And I don't think I can ever get it back,"

"And that's okay," he replied "Because you're perfect just the way you are," he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips with his and pulling her closer. Their kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her nails through his hair.

"Ugh, you two are nauseating,"

Pulling away, they were brought out of their trance by Skye's voice as she walked to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and walked out again. Melinda let out a low chuckle as Phil just gave her a lopsided grin before crashing his lips onto hers, faster and full of passion. She matched his pace and pulled him closer by his belt loops so she was caught between the counter and his hips.

Running his hands down her waist and over her ass, he elicited a small moan before he grabbed it, pulling her up to sit on top of the counter. As she nibbled on his bottom lip, he pulled her hips closer and rocked against her before Melinda pulled back to look at him "Your daughter's upstairs," she pointed out.

"So then we'll just have to be quick," he replied as he applied more pressure in between her hips, earning a moan from the woman "And quiet," he whispered in her ear before attaching his lips to the pulse point behind it.

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**That chapter was more fluff than anything**

**Like I said, I'm just making this up as I go along**

**Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can**


	12. Bruises and Hickeys

**Cherpter twerlve :)**

* * *

"Okay, so your first step is breathing," Melinda said as they stood in the gym downstairs in her apartment building. It was a large space, and it was early, 5:30 am to be exact. It was supposed to be 5 but Skye couldn't drag herself out of bed early enough. There were machines around the outside, whilst the middle was a square exercise spring floor, designed for warming up and cooling down - or in Melinda's case - teaching Skye self defense.

"Breathing?" Skye asked, tiredly. She was wearing black and pink exercise clothes, barefoot as Melinda had told her to take her runners off "Pretty sure I know how to breathe,"

Melinda feigned a punch and stopped right in front of Skye's face, causing her to gasp and jump backwards "Improper breathing can cause a lot of problems," she said and gestured for her to stand straight up with her shoulders squared "Alright, now you should be breathing from your stomach, not the top of your lungs," Melinda explained.

"How do I do that?" Skye asked, feeling foolish for asking such a dumb question - but Melinda didn't seem to mind.

"If your shoulders move, you're doing it wrong," she said "The only thing that should move are your ribcage, so relax your stomach,"

Skye nodded and concentrated on breathing, until it became almost a secondary thought. It took almost ten minutes, but Melinda waited with her, and breathed with her, until she knew Skye would be fine "I want you to practice this every day," she said "Breathing is your strongest tool, and your opponent's biggest weakness,"

"Yet I thought his balls were his biggest weakness," Skye remarked, causing Melinda to smirk slightly.

"Don't think about a single person," said Melinda "Don't get caught up on him, because there are so many other variables that you have to consider if he's not the one attacking you,"

Skye nodded in understanding before saying "So what are we doing now?"

"Tai Chi," Melinda replied simply as she stood next to her.

"Why?"

Melinda didn't look at her as she started her movements, fluid and strong, as Skye tried to copy the best she could "Tai Chi not only fastens your reflexes and goes through the motions of martial arts, but it also teaches self-control and clears your mind,"

"Wax-on, wax-off, little grasshopper," Skye said in an accent that sounded French more than Chinese, making Melinda snort with laughter.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Melinda replied, shaking her head slightly, making Skye smile at her and face the front again.

"And you do this every day?" Skye asked as Melinda turned to her, watching her technique.

Melinda gestured to her body, asking permission to change her stance, earning a nod in return before replying "I'm up most mornings,"

Once she corrected her technique, she resumed her place next to her and continued her fluid movements "Concentrate on your breathing, and your movements will come naturally,"

Skye nodded slightly before she concentrated on her breathing - in for 4 through the nose, out for 8 through the mouth - and suddenly the movements came a little easier. She was still struggling, and Melinda looked like she could do this in her sleep - which Skye had no doubt she could - but she also looked graceful and elegant, whilst Skye was just trying not to fall over.

It was mesmerizing to watch, and Skye wondered how long it took for her to get like that - probably years. They were there for an hour, doing movements that Melinda made look easy, and Skye found out that they really weren't.

As Melinda wrapped it up, Skye turned to her as they sat on the bench against the wall "So how often are we gonna do this?"

Melinda lent back against the wall and shrugged "How good do want to get?"

"I'd say as good as you, but I get the feeling that won't happen for a very, _very_ long time," Skye replied and mimicked her position against the wall.

"Well, if you're up for it," Melinda started to say "Like I said, I'm up most mornings,"

"And you don't mind?" Skye asked "Because this kind of seems like your time,"

Melinda shrugged "There are worse people to spend time with," she replied, earning a playful punch to the arm, making her chuckle "I don't mind Skye, but just be prepared to work,"

"This isn't actually gonna be like the Karate Kid, right?" Skye asked "Like, you're not gonna make me literally wax cars?"

Melinda smirked at her and stood up "I'm not gonna make you wax cars, Skye," she said and started to pack up her things "But, that doesn't mean it's going to be easy,"

Skye nodded in return "Then I'm in," she replied.

Melinda smiled slightly at her "Good," she said, shrugging a workout jacket on and looking at the clock on the wall "Well, I've gotta get ready for work, but feel free to come up if you want,"

As Skye stood and swiped her windcheater off the chair, she turned and said "Thanks, but I promised Jemma we'd meet for coffee before school, I've got a paper to finish so I won't get to see her tonight,"

Melinda nodded with a small smile "How's that going, by the way?" Skye couldn't help the smile that grew on her face and Melinda chuckled "That good, huh?"

"Is Dad still mad at her?" she asked, worry over her face.

"He was at first," she explained "He was just upset that she hurt you, but once I explained it to him, he mellowed out a bit,"

Skye snorted "Yeah, you seem to have that affect," she replied as she put the sweatshirt over her head, making Melinda chuckle back at her "Are you sure you don't mind doing this? I know I kind of didn't really give you a choice,"

Melinda lifted her gym bag over her shoulder and looked at her "I don't mind, Skye," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder "Like I said, there are worse people to spend time with," she smiled at her and Skye nodded, pulling her into a hug. Melinda was still getting used to it, but she was getting better at the comforting thing, with Skye anyway. So once again, she found herself wrapping her arms around the girl, letting Skye be the first one to pull back.

"Thanks," she said.

"Of course," Melinda replied before readjusting the strap over her shoulder "I'll see you later," she said as she started to walk towards the gym, calling over her shoulder "Have fun with Jemma!"

Skye smiled as she watched Melinda exit the gym, and looking up at the clock, she saw it was 6:45, which meant she had three quarters of an hour to get home and get ready before she had to leave to meet Jemma.

* * *

It had been a long three days at work for Melinda. The case they'd been working on had given them a dozen dead-end leads and she was getting frustrated. But finally they'd caught a break and found the guy, and his shipment of girls trying to cross the state line. There were 26 girls in the shipping container, and they were all being trafficked to be auctioned off to the highest bidder and be used as sex slaves.

"I've never been happier to find a shipping container in my life," Maria said as they watched the girls get checked out by paramedics on site. Their trafficker had already been taken back to the Federal Plaza by Trip and Hunter, whilst Maria and Melinda decided to stick around the girls, knowing they'd feel more comfortable with two women than a bunch of men.

Melinda snorted "Tell me about it," she replied. They were leaning up against the hood of their Camaro, watching the girls flinch at the medics. She'd received a solid punch to the left cheekbone as their suspect jumped out of nowhere and landed another on her jaw, before she'd pounced to her feet and taken him down with ease. She could feel the bruises at the slightest movement in her facial features, but it didn't seem to bother her "Hopefully we can find out who they are so we can find their families,"

Maria nodded in agreement before she asked without looking at her "So how's your little class with Teenage Coulson going?"

Melinda smirked as she replied "Better than you did,"

"Please, I was an excellent student," Maria replied easily, earning a snort in return.

"Okay," Melinda replied sarcastically "She's doing pretty well actually, she's a fast learner,"

Maria finally looked over at her with a smirk "You like her," she said "Skye,"

Melinda shrugged "She reminds me of someone," she said, giving Maria a pointed look "But she actually listens to me,"

Maria snorted in return "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Of course you don't," Melinda replied as she smirked and pushed off the hood of the car, walking towards the girls with the paramedics, a smirking Maria in tow.

* * *

Phil was cooking dinner, knowing Melinda would be there any minute, and wanted to do something for her after the week she'd just had. She didn't tell him about the case - he didn't know whether she couldn't or she wouldn't - but he knew it had taken a bit of a toll on her, and she deserved to be pampered tonight.

Skye was upstairs, making herself scarce as she finished off another assignment for school, but came down to grab a soda from the fridge "When's she getting here?" she asked. Before he could answer, the sound of knocking travelled through the apartment "Never mind," she replied and turned to go answer the door.

Opening it, she found Melinda standing there in her usual black outfit, but sporting a matching cheekbone and jaw "Holy shit!" Skye yelped, then covered her mouth.

"Hey," Melinda said, a hint of a smirk pulling at her lips.

Hearing Skye yell, Phil came running to the door "Oh my God," he said, reaching out to touch her face lightly, her head pulling away slightly as she winced.

"I'm fine, just a couple bruises," she explained as she walked past them.

"What happened?" Skye asked, closing the door before they both followed her further into the apartment.

Melinda turned to face them "Just caught by surprise, that's all," she explained "I've had worse,"

"Yeah, that's not really helping at the moment," Phil said, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes widened in alarm "I'm getting you an icepack,"

"Phil, I'm..." she trailed off as he left the room "...fine," she finished before sighing "Captain America to the rescue," she muttered.

Skye couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped her mouth and followed Melinda as she sat down on the couch "Caught by surprise, huh?"

"He was a _really_ big dude," Melinda explained "Luckily he was slow too," she smirked which Skye matched as Phil walked back in with an icepack in one hand and a glass of wine in the other "Thanks," she said as she took the glass of wine from him.

"The icepack too," he said as he held it out.

"Phil, seriously, I'm fine-"

"Take the icepack, Melinda," he said.

"He's not gonna stop until you take the icepack, trust me," Skye murmured to her.

Melinda huffed before she took the icepack and rolled her eyes at the triumphant look on his face. Skye stood up and started to walk towards the stairs "I'll be in my room if you need me, so don't be too loud tonight, please," she called back "I'm still trying to get those noises out of my head,"

Phil and Melinda shared a smirk before he sat down next to her, Skye disappearing up the stairs "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just a couple of bruises, I promise," she assured him, putting a hand on his knee.

"That's not what I mean," he said running a hand up and down her thigh "You've been distant this week, this case, it's hit you harder than you care to admit,"

Melinda sighed before shrugging "I don't know, these girls..." she said as she shook her head "They're 14, 15 years old, and they've just been through absolute hell," she explained "And I know we managed to save them - I know we got them back - but at what cost? Who knows what torture they went through beforehand, and I just can't help but think we haven't done enough,"

Phil kept his hand running up and down her thigh as he used the other to tuck her hair behind her ear "I don't know what happened to these girls, or what you saved them from, but I do know you did just that - you saved them," he said "Without you they wouldn't be back home, and they wouldn't be free, you should feel good that you gave them a second chance,"

Melinda gave him a weak smile before she lent in, giving him a short, gentle, but firm kiss "Thank you," she whispered as she stroked his cheekbone with her knuckles "I needed that,"

"Anytime," he replied before giving her another chaste kiss and pulling back "But in the meantime," he said as she stood up, dragging her by both hands towards the dining area where he'd set the table for the two of them. There were candles and wine, and the lights were dimmed as the table was set perfectly, and Melinda had a feeling that Skye had helped with most of it.

"What's all this?" she asked with a soft smile on her face.

"What you deserve after a long week," he said simply as she walked over and pulled a chair out for her. She smiled and shook her head slightly, wondering how she got so lucky, before she walked over and sat down. She would've settled for a night in front of the TV with take-away boxes, but Phil had taken the extra step to make her feel better - and it sure as hell was working "I'll be right back," he said as he kissed her cheek from behind before disappearing into the kitchen.

A minute or so later, he came back out with two plates of pasta, and placed them down on the table "So this is what I could smell," she smiled at him.

"I know it's not much but I thought you could do with something that would take your mind off the case," he said as he sat down on the end.

She looked over at him, her eyes soft "Thank you, Phil," she said quietly "It's perfect,"

"Well, Skye helped with most of it," he explained sheepishly "I'm not as romantic as she is,"

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job to me," she replied, leaning over and laying a soft kiss to his lips before turning to their food "So how was work?"

Phil nodded as they started to eat "Good, good," he said and looked like he was going to say something else, but decided against it.

"Phil?" she asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I just-" he sighed under his breath before continuing "Jemma may have let it slip what you do for a living and now the class wants you to come in and guest lecture,"

"_May_ have let it slip?" Melinda raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know, I'm really sorry," he started "I told them that you're very busy and that-"

"Phil, it's okay," she chuckled at him as she grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers "It's not a secret that I'm a fed," she said "As for guest lecturing...I don't really know what that entails,"

"Well, you're a profiler right?" he asked her.

"More or less, yeah," she replied "But that doesn't mean I have any sort of qualification to teach your students anything,"

"It was probably a stupid idea anyway," he said, and Melinda could see he was disappointed "Just forget I said anything,"

Melinda put down the fork and put it over their interlocked ones "I never said I didn't want to do it...just tell me what I need to do,"

"Really?" Phil asked, a smile coming to his face.

Melinda nodded, a small smile of her own gracing her features "But you do realize that once they meet your girlfriend that you'll never live it down?"

"I know," he said and leaned over to kiss her quickly "And that's okay," he beamed "Because they're not gonna be expecting you and they'll get caught off guard and it'll be the best day of my life,"

"Why 'cause they're expecting some tall hot blonde scientist?" she teased, remembering the remark she'd made when he first told her that he told the class she was hot and smart.

Phil chuckled and shook his head "No, because you're a hot, badass, smart FBI profiler who cares for others more than she cares for herself," he explained, kissing her again "But be prepared for loud heckling when I kiss you in front of them,"

Melinda let out a small chuckle "And why would you do that?"

He leaned in close, their lips barely brushing as he replied in a low, husky voice "To show them that you're _my_ girlfriend and that they can't have you,"

Dropping the fork in her hand, she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in to claim his lips in a searing kiss as she pulled him as close as she could with the corner of the table between them. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip before she opened her mouth, granting his access. Their tongues fought for dominance as he grabbed her hips, trying to pull her closer, only to have the corner of the table block them.

As she nibbled on his bottom lip, he let out an involuntary moan, before he maneuvered himself around the table and pulled them up, pressing his body flush against hers. His hands traveled up under her shirt and backed her up against the nearest wall, trapping her between his hips and the wall. He ran a hand through her hair before he slid her jacket off, it dropping at their feet.

"Skye," she breathed, mentioning that she was still upstairs, and their last charade ended in them getting yelled at for ten minutes because they weren't quiet enough.

"We'll just have to quiet then," he breathed back as she removed his jacket and started working on the buttons of his shirt.

She moaned as he attached his lips to her neck, only detaching for a split second to lift the shirt over her head, leaving her in jeans and a black lace bra "That's what you said last time, and look how well that turned out," she managed to say as her head fell back against the wall, her hand running through his hair as her other one started working on the belt of his jeans.

"Practice makes perfect," he said as his mouth traveled lower, scraping his teeth and tongue against the flesh in between her breasts, making sure to leave marks as he went along.

She chuckled at him before finally getting his jeans undone "Then we'll have to be quick too,"

* * *

Skye had her earphones in, blasting her music to block out the noises coming from downstairs. They'd once again, failed at being quiet and Skye was on the verge of vomiting. She'd finished her assignment for school and was currently on Tumblr, trying to take her mind off the activities downstairs as she sat at her desk.

When a hand touched her shoulder, her heart rate spiked about a thousand beats per minute and before looking, she grabbed it and twisted it, so it was behind the person's back. Seeing it was Melinda, she quickly let go and pulled the ear buds out of her ears "Oh, my God, I am so sorry," Skye said as Melinda turned back around to face her, only with a smirk on her face.

"Well at least those training sessions seem to be paying off," she replied.

"You're not mad?" Skye asked, confusion written all over her face.

Melinda smiled back at her and turned to lean against her desk "Never apologize for defending yourself, Skye," she explained "I actually came up here to thank you,"

"Thank me? Why?" Skye asked as she sat back down on the chair.

"Your dad says that you were a major help for tonight," she explained "You didn't have to do that,"

Skye shrugged "It was the least I could do," she replied "But seriously, you guys have _gotta_ stop having sex downstairs,"

Melinda opened her mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to respond with, as she felt heat rise to her cheeks "Blame your father," was all she could come up with.

Skye rolled her eyes "Mhm, just at least keep it down next time,"

"Hey, we tried!" Melinda defended "But it's harder than you think!"

"Oh my God!" Skye exclaimed as she stood up and started pushing Melinda towards the door "I didn't need to hear that!" as she pushed her outside, she gave her one last look before she rolled her eyes and said "And you've got like four hickeys," and closed the door.

Melinda stood in the hallway for a few more seconds, wondering what had happened before she finally turned and made her way back down the stairs "What happened?" he asked.

"We weren't as quiet as we thought," she replied, joining him on the couch, earning a chuckle. She turned and punched him in the arm, hard "It's not funny!"

"Kind of is..." he said, rubbing his dead arm, she really packs one hell of a punch "And besides, she's eighteen, she can deal with it,"

Melinda rolled her eyes at him before sitting back on the couch, his arm coming around to rest over her shoulders as she played with his fingers that dangled over her shoulder.

"Were you serious when you said you'd do it?" he asked quietly.

"Do what?" she asked, leaning back further into his chest.

"Guest lecture," he clarified, her hand coming to rest on his thigh.

She turned her head to look at him "Do you want me to?"

Phil smiled at her "Well, yeah," he said "But don't feel like your obligated or anything just because you're my girlfriend, you don't have to do everything I ask,"

"Then, yes, I was serious," she replied, kissing his softly before pulling back "Oh, yeah, and I _may_ have scarred your daughter for life,"

Phil chuckled at her and pulled her back in for a kiss "She'll live," he mumbled against her lips.

* * *

It was that Friday night, and Skye knew Jemma was ahead in her assignments, so she decided to surprise her at her dorm.

"Hey, Beautiful," she greeted as Jemma opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"We're going on a date," she said with a giant smile plastered across her face.

"What?" Jemma asked "But I'm not dressed and I need to get ready because I can't just-"

Skye cut Jemma off with a soft kiss "You look perfect" she said "Now let's go," Skye started to walk off down the corridor and Jemma quickly grabbed her phone and keys, locking the door behind her and catching up to Skye.

"Where are we going?" Jemma asked, a small expression of worry on her face.

"It's a surprise," Skye smiled over at her, and seeing her expression, gave her a quick peck on the lips "Don't worry, you'll love it,"

Jemma seemed to take that as an answer because a split second later, her worried expression changed to a smile as she followed Skye to her car. They drove for about 20 minutes, until they reached a cliff that looked over city. Skye jumped out and ran around the car to open the door for Jemma "What are we doing here?" Jemma asked, gazing out over the lights of Manhattan.

She was so occupied with the view that she didn't notice Skye had pulled a blanket and a basket out of the trunk of her car "We're having our first date," she said. Jemma looked over and saw her pull out candles and a lighter, putting them on each corner of the mat, and one in the middle.

"Wow," Jemma breathed out and made her way over to her girlfriend, sitting down next to her. She watched as Skye pulled containers and plates out of the basket and set them down in the middle "What made you think of this?"

"Well, we've been 'dating' for like a month and we haven't _actually_ been on a date," she said "I know it feels like we've been girlfriends for a while but I wanna do this right, I wanna be a real couple,"

Jemma smiled and grabbed her hand "Me too,"

"Good," she said and leaned over to kiss her softly before pulling back "Now, I know you hate cold pizza so I didn't even bother with that, but I know how much you love lasagne, it might not be hot anymore but it should at least be warm," she said, dishing it out of the container and onto the plate "I also know that you love cool-aid with it instead of soda,"

Jemma watched as she took out a thermos and poured them two drinks in plastic cups before passing one over with a smile "Thank you," Jemma said softly.

"Always," Skye smiled back.

* * *

The night had gone well, and had ended with them making out on the blanket like a couple of teenagers - probably because they were literally teenagers. They'd only pulled away when they started going further than intended for a cliff, so they'd quickly packed up and gone straight for Jemma's dorm, ending up going further than they had on the cliff.

As they lay under the covers of Jemma's bed, they lay on their sides, facing one another. Skye's arm was wrapped around Jemma and tracing circles her back as she watched the British girl falling asleep to the movements. The moment was so peaceful and so perfect, that Skye felt that the whole world had just stopped.

Knowing her dad wouldn't be expecting her back until morning, Skye snuggled closer to Jemma and placed a kiss to her forehead before eventually closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. She didn't wake until the next morning to a text from Melinda, telling her to have the day off from their morning training session. She'd have to thank her for that later, but right now she just wanted to lay in bed with her girlfriend and go back to sleep.

* * *

**Philinda not as quiet as they thought they were.**

**Skimmons finally go their first date! **

**Guest lecturer Melinda May? What'll happen there?**

**I've got absolutely no idea.**

**Skye training with Melinda is paying off :)**

**I'm going by the fact that they started just after Thanksgiving and they've been training pretty much everyday for just under a month.**


	13. Family and Reunions

**Chapitre Treize**** :)**

* * *

"So, Christmas is coming up..." Skye started as they sat on the couch in their apartment, Melinda and Phil curled up on one end and Skye curled up in the arm chair.

"Yeah, like next week," said Melinda, not looking up at her as she read her book.

Skye nodded "And I was thinking...maybe you could come with us to look at the lights,"

"Look at the lights?" Melinda asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she looked up from her book "This is New York, there are lights everywhere,"

Skye rolled her eyes as Phil chuckled "She means the Christmas lights,"

"Every year, on Christmas Eve we go out along the harbor and look at all the Christmas lights," Skye explained "We have dinner and then we look at the lights and then we stop for ice cream afterwards, it's tradition,"

"And you want me to come?" Melinda asked, closing the book, but leaving her finger in as a bookmark. Skye nodded with a smile and Melinda looked at Phil, who just shrugged also smiling "I can't intrude on your family night," Melinda started to protest "God, aren't you sick of me already?" she asked her.

Skye frowned and shook her head "No, I'm just sick of hearing you two have sex all the time," she explained, ignoring the blushes that had creeped up onto their faces "But seriously, you should come,"

"Isn't this your father-daughter time though?" Melinda asked them.

"Melinda, for the past two years it's just been father-daughter time and believe me, it gets old," she said.

"Hey!" Phil protested and Melinda smirked and patted his knee in support.

Skye rolled her eyes at her father before looking at Melinda "Please come?"

Melinda looked between Skye's puppy-dog eyes and Phil's smile and didn't have the heart to say no "Okay, I'll come," she replied "On one condition,"

"Anything," Skye said, a smile on her face.

"You never give me those eyes again," she said pointing to her with raised eyebrows.

Skye laughed and nodded "Deal," she said and fell back down into the armchair, her back against one arm and her legs dangling over the other.

"That's not gonna happen, is it?" Melinda whispered to Phil who just chuckled and kissed her temple "Thought so,"

* * *

"You're spending Christmas Eve with them?" Maria asked as they sat at their desks.

Melinda nodded but didn't look up from the file in front of her "They do this thing where they look at lights,"

"This is New York..." Maria said, making Melinda snort.

"I know, that's what I said," she replied "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Uh, I'll be going home for Christmas," Maria said, not looking at her. Melinda shot her head up to her best friend with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

Maria made sure she averted her eyes "I'm going home,"

"Yeah, I know what you said but...why?" Melinda asked, trying to stay calm.

"Look, I know you don't like me going back there," Maria said, finally looking at her "But they're my family and I haven't seen them in years,"

"For good reason," Melinda replied, her voice raising slightly before she took a breath, lowering her voice "Maria, why?"

"Dad's sick and he might not be around for much longer," Maria replied.

Melinda scoffed "That's called karma, Maria, and there's a reason it exists," she said "And suddenly he's 'Dad'? Just because he gets sick, you go running back that-that-that _place_?"

"They're my family, Melinda," Maria replied quietly.

"No, they're not," Melinda replied shaking her head incredulously as she stood from her desk "We are," and with that, she stormed off out of the bullpen.

Maria sighed and threw her pen back on the desk before burying her head in her hands.

* * *

"Home?"

"Home, Steve, she's going home," Melinda said, almost angrily as she stood outside the Federal Plaza with Steve Rodgers, a Hostage Rescue Unit leader for the FBI. He and Maria had become closer, dancing around each other, on the verge of become more but both too chicken to do anything about it. Steve, along with Trip were the only ones who knew about Maria's past, and it was their job to make sure she never had to go back there.

"But why?" he asked, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"I don't know," Melinda shrugged at him, her voice calming down "Something about Old Man Hill being sick,"

"Good," Steve said "Serves him right,"

Melinda scoffed and lent back against the building "She won't listen to me,"

"And what makes you think she'll listen to me?" asked Steve, mimicking her stance against the wall.

Melinda sighed "She probably won't listen to either of us, or Trip," she said "But we have to try and stop her, we can't let her go back there,"

Steve nodded "What should we do then?"

"Right now, I have to go back to work," Melinda replied as she looked at her watch "But Maria'll most likely be at The Hub tonight, from about 8 onwards if we don't get another case," she said, gesturing to the bar across the road "I'll text you if anything comes up,"

"Thanks," Steve said.

Melinda nodded "Just do whatever you can to stop her from getting on that plane next week,"

Seeing Steve nod in response, Melinda walked back into the Plaza, going back up to the 23rd floor, and sitting down at her desk, not even acknowledging Maria's presence.

"You're ignoring me now?" Maria asked with a sigh.

"It's not like you listen to anything I say in the first place," Melinda replied, focusing on her computer.

* * *

The next day when Skye and Melinda stood in the gym doing Tai Chi, Melinda couldn't stop thinking about Maria. If Maria went home, it would be a very bad thing. Maria kept away from her so-called 'family' ever since she left for college, and she never went back. But now she wants to return home because her father's sick? That's just bullshit. And Melinda would kidnap her if she had to, hold her hostage, whatever she had to do. And she was pretty sure that everyone who knew would help her do it.

"Alright, what's going on?" Skye asked after twenty minutes, ceasing her movements and standing in front of her "I can practically see the wheels in your head turning, usually you're unreadable, a wave of calm or whatever," she said "What's up?"

Melinda looked at her before ceasing her movements and sighing "Say someone you know is about to do something you know they'll regret and can only end badly and you know that they won't listen to anyone to make them stop doing it so they're still gonna do it anyway and-"

"Melinda!" Skye placed her hands on Melinda's shoulders, stopping her out-of-character rambling "I have no idea what you just said, so, take a breath and tell me what happened,"

Melinda took a breath before saying "A friend of mine's in trouble," she said "I mean, they're not in danger or anything, but they want to go back to a dark place for Christmas, which there's a reason they've never done," she sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face, sitting down in the middle of the floor with her legs crossed, Skye following suit.

"Do we need to kidnap someone?" Skye asked, making Melinda chuckle lowly "Because whatever you need me to do, I'll do it,"

Melinda let out a breath and shook her head "She wants to go home for Christmas, and I can't stop her,"

"I take it that 'home' was the dark place you were referring to," Skye said, earning a nod "Does she know you don't want her to go,"

"Yep," she said, sighing "I just-I don't know how to get through to her,"

"Maria," Skye said, earning a questioning look as to how she knew that "You once mentioned that you and Maria never go home for Thanksgiving,"

"Right," Melinda replied "What would you do?"

Skye shrugged "I guess if there was nothing I could do to convince her not to go, then I'd just have to...be there for her when it goes downhill,"

Melinda sighed "Yeah, thought so," she replied "Well, whilst we're here, you wanna learn some moves?"

"You sure?" Skye asked, her eyebrows furrowing "I mean, you seem a bit distracted today,"

"Exactly, so I need another distraction," Melinda said and hopped up, holding a hand out for her to grab.

"You need a distraction to distract you from the distraction that's already distracting you?" Skye asked and grabbed Melinda's wrist as she helped her up.

Melinda smirked "Yeah, something like that,"

* * *

Melinda thought a lot about what Skye said. And maybe she was right, maybe the only thing she could so was be there for her. So when she walked up to her desk and saw Maria already there, she just sat down.

"I see you told Steve," Maria said, straight off the bat.

Melinda opened the manilla folder on the top of her pile and replied "Like I said, you never listen to me,"

"I'm still going, Mel," she said softly, looking over at her.

"I know," Melinda replied before looking up "I don't know why you feel obligated to go back there-"

"Melinda..."

"But," she said "If you want company, my mother's out of town again this year, I would go with you if you want,"

Maria gave her a small smile "I know you would," she said "But I think this is something I have to do on my own," Melinda nodded and looked back down at her file "I'm not doing it for them, I don't feel obligated," she said, making Melinda look back up "I need to do this for me, I need to look him in the eye and tell him what I am, who I became, and I need to tell him that he can go to hell,"

Melinda couldn't help the hint of a smile that graced her features "Okay," she said "But if you change your mind..."

"I know where to find you," Maria smiled back at her "Thank you," she said softly "For caring,"

"Always,"

* * *

"Is she going?" Skye asked the next morning, the moment they fell into the silence of Tai Chi.

"Yeah," Melinda replied, her movements as fluid and strong as always.

Skye had memorized the routine, and only looked ahead or closed her eyes "You okay with that?"

"Not really," Melinda said calmly "But I understand her reasons,"

"Good," was all Skye said, making Melinda frown only slightly.

"You're not going to ask me what they are?" Melinda asked.

Skye concentrated on her breathing as she answered "Nope," she said softly "None of my business,"

"Thank you," Melinda replied, just as softly.

"For what?" Skye asked, confused.

"Caring," she replied, quoting Maria.

"What can I say?" Skye asked rhetorically "You're starting to rub off on me,"

Melinda was caught off guard by the statement and stopped her movements, however Skye kept going. She was getting better, and since she didn't have to focus on the routine, she could focus on her technique. Skye had her eyes closed, but sensed Melinda had stopped moving and smirked.

* * *

"She's still going," said Steve. He, Trip and Melinda sat in The Hub - the bar across the street from the Plaza - as Maria offered to buy the first round.

"I know,"

"Why?"

"She need to confront him," said Melinda as they watched Maria order them drinks.

"I'd be lying if I said I'd do the same thing," Trip said as he shook his head "I wouldn't have the guts to face any of them again,"

"Yeah, well, Maria's Maria," Melinda said "And she's a hell of a lot stronger than anyone gives her credit for,"

"Amen to that," Trip said and watched Hunter come in the bar with someone they all knew.

"Bobbi?" Melinda asked, a smile forming on her face as she stood up.

"Melinda May," the woman smiled "It's been too damn long," she said and embraced her in a hug, Trip following suit.

"Damn, Girl, you look good," he said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, you too," she replied.

"Steve Rodgers, this is Bobbi Morse," Melinda introduced as she sat back down, moving further into the booth to make room for their new arrivals "We met at the academy,"

"Nice to meet you," Bobbi said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you too," Steve smiled back "I've heard amazing things,"

"All lies," Bobbi replied, making them chuckle as they all sat down and Maria came back with their drinks.

"Well smack my ass and call me Judy," she said and Bobbi stood up again to embrace her in a hug "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Quantico?"

"I was," Bobbi replied and they both sat down, all six of them in the booth "But I just got a transfer here, to the DIC,"

"Seriously?" Trip asked "You're joining us?"

"Starting Monday," she said with a smirk.

"Then here's to Monday," Melinda toasted, raising her glass.

"To Monday," they all said and clinked their glasses together before taking a drink.

"So how'd you two meet?" asked Steve, to Hunter and Bobbi.

"We just met across the street actually," Hunter said.

"I was in with Unit Chief Hand, and I asked him if he knew you all personally," said Bobbi "Turns out he did,"

Melinda snorted as Trip murmured a sex joke in her ear then hid her smirk behind her glass of whiskey as they all looked at her.

* * *

A knock at the door brought Phil from his sleep. Turning over and looking at the clock, he groaned to see it was 3 am. Another knock sounded through the apartment and he grunted in frustration before getting up and walking downstairs.

As he opened the door, he came face to face with a very confused and a very drunk Melinda "Phil?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"This is my apartment," he said, just as confused as she was.

"No it's not," she slurred "This is-oh wait, yes it is,"

Phil did everything he could not to laugh as he ushered her into the apartment and he saw Skye come down the stairs out the corner of his eyes. This was going to be embarrassing in the morning. Skye took one look at Melinda and covered her mouth to keep from laughing as she near stumbled into the apartment.

"Come and sit down, Melinda," said Phil and guided her to the couch. She made it over without falling, but slumped back onto the couch, lacking her usual grace "Mel, what happened?" he asked as Skye came to join them, and Phil gestured for her to get some hot tea. Skye nodded and smirked as she made her way into the kitchen "Mel?"

"You called me Mel," Melinda slurred with fondness "You never call me Mel," she said "Maria calls me Mel, but she's the only one who does,"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her.

She shook her head violently "No," she said and grabbed at his face with her fingertips "No you can keep calling me that,"

"Okay," Phil said, really trying not to laugh "So what happened?"

"Bobbi came back!" Melinda said excitedly, but tiredly and Phil could tell she was about to pass out "And she said something about knowing us personally and Trip made a pretty funny sex joke, and then it kind of got crazy from there,"

"Trip, huh?" Phil muttered but he knew Melinda heard it when she replied.

"Phillis, are you jealous?" she asked and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them out "No don't be jealous," she slurred "You're Capt'n 'Merica remember?" she said "You don't need to be jealous," said and pulled on his chin as Skye walked back in, with a cup of tea.

"Thanks Skye," Phil whispered up to her and Melinda looked up at her.

"For me?" she asked in amazement.

Skye let out a small snort of laughter before she nodded "Yes, but be careful it's hot," she said.

Melinda looked down at the tea and back up at Skye "You're such a great kid," she said in awe, making Phil and Skye stifle laughter bubbling in the back of their throats "Phillis, isn't she such a great kid?" she asked him.

Skye covered her mouth and couldn't stop the bark of laughter that escaped her throat "Yes, Melinda, she is,"

"Nooooo!" she whined like a child and let go of him "You stopped calling me Mel," she said and fell in the other direction, face first into the couch.

He and Skye froze, waiting for her to move again, but she didn't, and Phil suspected that she'd passed out "Mel?" he asked stroking her back lightly "Melinda?" he asked again. Nothing.

Skye didn't bother holding in her laughter as she doubled over, practically wheezing out breaths as Phil rolled Melinda over to find her asleep "Oh my God, this is too good," she laughed "I didn't even think she could get drunk, let alone act like this,"

Phil chuckled to himself and lifted the passed out woman into his arms and started to carry her to the stairs "Can you grab some aspirin and some water for her, Princess?"

Skye had barely calmed herself down when she replied "Yeah, sure," as she wiped a tear from her eye. If Skye couldn't give her the puppy-dog eyes, then blackmail it was.

* * *

**Okay, first off, writing a drunk Melinda was very hard.**

**Second, I don't know if New York has a harbor with lights but Australia has plenty so I'm guessing they do somewhere.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	14. Christmas Lights and Ice Cream

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Phil awoke to the sound of groaning, and couldn't help the smile or the chuckle that escaped his throat. Melinda was laying face first into the pillow, her arms up under it and Phil's hand came up to her back to rub slow circles.

"Morning," he whispered sleepily.

As she turned her head to face him, he brushed the hair out of her face "What the hell happened last night?" she managed to say, her voice husky.

"You came banging on my door at 3 am," he explained "Something about Bobbi coming back,"

Melinda groaned again "I'm so sorry," she said and rolled onto her side to see him properly. He just smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

"You're annoyingly fine about this," she grumbled at him and rubbed her eyes, earning a chuckle in return.

"It's really no big deal," he said "You had passed out within a matter of minutes anyway, so it's not like you kept me up or anything,"

Melinda seemed to take his answer before she asked "Was Skye home?" when Phil smiled, Melinda groaned gain and buried her face into the pillow "She's never gonna let this go," he heard her say, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Nope," he replied, before he heard a knock at his bedroom door "Yeah," he said and a second later, Skye came in holding two mugs in her hands; one with coffee, one with tea.

"Hey," she smirked "I heard a lot of groaning, figured you guys were awake,"

As she passed the mugs over to them, they both sat up. Melinda brushed a hand through her hair and grabbed it "Thanks, Skye," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'm such a great kid and all," she replied, and Phil started coughing as he inhaled the coffee, making Skye laugh softly.

"Oh, God, what did I do?" she asked as she looked between the two Coulsons.

Skye sat down on the end of the bed, her legs crossed as she faced them "Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked.

"Uh, I think there were shots?" Melinda replied "And from the god awful taste in my mouth, I think they were straight vodka,"

Skye snorted "Smart,"

"I think there was a pool competition and a bar fight?" Skye and Phil raised their eyebrows as she recalled the events from last night.

"You got into a _bar fight_?" Phil asked, his eyebrows raising into his hairline.

Melinda shrugged "There _was_ one, but whether I was _involved_ or not, I can't remember,"

"You probably were," Skye snorted at her "Well, when you're ready, Phillis, Mel, I have breakfast ready for you downstairs," and with that, she stood and walked out.

"Phillis?" she asked him, only to receive a soft huff of laughter out of him and a kiss to the temple "Phil? What happened?"

Phil smiled at her before saying "You called me Phillis last night, and then got upset when I stopped calling you Mel,"

Melinda groaned again and took another sip of her tea before starting to climb out of bed. As she walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she grunted at her reflection. Phil came up behind her and chuckled softly as he put his hands on her hips. She was wearing a t shirt and her underwear, which meant Phil had got her out of her jeans and leather before putting her in bed.

Her eyeliner had smudged under her eyes, but she was able to wipe in away with her fingers, and she ran a hand through her hair again, which surprisingly wasn't knotted "God, I'm a disaster,"

"You're beautiful," he replied, running his hands up and down her sides. He chuckled as she grunted in reply and bent down to gargle water in her mouth, trying to get the taste of vodka and tea out of her mouth "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said "Just a headache,"

"Okay," he said and snaked his arms around her waist and kissing her neck "Let's go downstairs to get something to eat,"

Melinda nodded and spun around in his arms, placing a kiss to his cheek, not wanting to kiss him before she had a chance to brush her teeth "Thank you," she said.

"Anytime,"

Phil had found her one of his large Columbia sweatshirts for her to wear that went mid-thigh and she told him not to worry about the pants. They made their way down the stairs where Skye was cooking pancakes for them all.

"You're so lucky it's a Saturday today," Skye smirked "Otherwise, you'd be sporting sunglasses and a headache to work,"

Melinda hummed her reply and Phil sat down next to her at the counter "I'm surprised you were awake before we were,"

Skye shrugged as she flipped the pancake in the pan "I was up at 5,"

"You were up at 5?" Melinda asked her "Doing what?"

"Breathing exercises," she explained "I didn't want to do Tai Chi, because practicing the wrong technique is worse than not doing it at all, right?"

"Right," Melinda nodded "Wow, I'm impressed,"

"Well you said to practice everyday, so..." Skye shrugged again, turning to pour her father another coffee and Melinda another.

Melinda smiled softly at her "You're doing well, better than Maria ever did, that's for sure,"

Skye smiled back at her and turned back to the pan on the stove "Thanks," she said quietly.

Phil looked at Melinda and smiled, which she returned as he kissed her cheek. Melinda saw an empty glass on the end of the counter and smirked as she grabbed it.

"Skye," she said, and just as she was turning her head, she pushed the glass across the counter, hard and fast, making it fly off the edge. Like an automatic reaction, Skye dropped the spatula in her hand and reached out, catching the glass before it hit the ground and put it back on the counter.

"How the..." she started to ask, her eyes slightly widened.

Melinda smirked at her "Wax-on, wax-off, little grasshopper," she said with a small smirk and a terrible French accent. Phil looked confused at the statement and the accent, but Skye just gave her a soft laugh and nodded "I told you you were doing well,"

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Melinda asked as the cab driver helped Maria with her bags. They were standing on the street outside of her apartment building and Maria was on her way to the airport.

Maria turned to her and nodded "I'm sure,"

"You know, I can drive you to the airport, it's no big deal," Melinda said, folding her arms across her chest.

Maria smiled at her softly "I know," she said "I'm good," she assured her. Melinda nodded and looked down, suddenly finding her feet extremely interesting "Hey," Maria said as she took a step forward, placing her hands on Melinda's biceps, giving them a reassuring squeeze, making her look up "I'll be fine, I always have been,"

"I know you have been, but going back there..." Melinda trailed off and shook her head "I just don't want to see you get hurt again,"

Maria sighed softly and pulled her into a hug "I know, and I know you'd come as soon as I call to kick their asses," she said, earning a soft chuckle in her shoulder as Melinda wrapped her arms around her "But I'll be fine, I promise," She felt Melinda nod against her shoulder, but they didn't pull away, they just stood there "I'll be sure to record it as I beat them down," she added and she heard Melinda outright laugh at that and pull away to wipe a stray tear that had fallen.

"Just..." Melinda started, looking at her "...be careful, okay?"

"Always," Maria replied.

"Ma'am, are you ready to go?" the driver asked her as he closed the trunk of the car.

Maria glanced back at him with a smile "Yeah," she said before turning back to Melinda "I gotta go, but have fun tonight, looking at more lights that you already do," she said and Melinda gave her a small smile in return as she pulled Maria into another hug, kissing her cheek.

"Don't have too much fun," Melinda said "But if I have to bail you out of jail, it better be worth it,"

Maria chuckled at her and pulled back, pecking her cheek softly as Melinda had done "I'll see you in a few days," she said and stepped back towards the cab, giving her a last smile before getting in. Watching as the cab drove away from the curb, Melinda took a deep breath before she walked back to her car before she received a text. Looking down at her phone, she gave a soft snort as she read the message from Maria.

_'I can hear you worrying from here. Trust me, I'll be fine x'_

Melinda sent her a quick text back before she pulled away from the curb and headed to her own apartment and getting ready for the night ahead.

_'Whatever you do, don't get caught. I actually like working with you sometimes and a murder charge wouldn't look good on your resume x'_

* * *

"Captain," Melinda greeted with a smirk as Phil opened the door. He smiled at her and pulled on the belt loop of her jeans, pulling her into him as he crashed his lips against hers, meeting her in a sensual kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her back against the door frame, his hands grasping at her hips firmly.

"Ugh, seriously?" they broke apart at the sound of Skye's irritated voice. Phil lifted his head but kept her pinned against the wall as Melinda turned to face Skye, who had just come down the stairs. Jemma had flown home to London for Christmas the day before, which meant Skye couldn't see her until two days before the New Year.

"Hey Skye," she greeted and managed to slide out of Phil's grasp as she walked further into the apartment. Phil sighed and closed the apartment door, before turning to look at the two girls in the living room.

"Are we ready to go?" Phil asked as he clasped his hands together.

Skye raised an eyebrow and looked between the two adults "I don't know, are we?"

"Yep," Melinda nodded, trying to hide her smirk.

"Then I guess we are," Skye said and grabbed her purse and phone as she walked out in front of them. As Melinda started to walk out the front door, Phil pulled her back and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" she asked as she grabbed onto his jacket.

"Nothing," he shrugged "Just missed you," he said "Well, that and you look incredibly sexy in that outfit,"

She chuckled and looked down at what she was wearing. She her hair was up in a ponytail, leaving her neck exposed, her top was black, as usual, but it was held together by a zip at the front - which she hadn't quite done up to the top. Her pants were stretchy leather material which clung to her body like a second skin, and her high-heels made her even taller. Her trademark leather jacket keeping her warm.

"Why thank you," she replied and pressed her lips to his quickly before spinning around and walking out the front door after the girls. Phil groaned and watched her backside as he followed - Melinda had just smirked when she caught him.

* * *

"You know, I always wondered what was so special about Christmas lights," Melinda said as she lent back into Phil's chest, her head on his shoulder as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her "But now I'm starting to get it,"

They were standing up against the railing of the harbor, looking out at all the lights, as Skye had walked up ahead of them. They hadn't been to a restaurant for dinner but they went to a diner down the street from their apartment building. The waitresses and cooks knew both Phil and Skye, but were pleasantly surprised to see Melinda.

Their main waitress, Rose, had winked at Phil when she saw Melinda, obviously rooting for them - and later had whispered in his ear that Melinda was _'a keeper'_. He didn't need to be told that, not after everything she'd done for both him and Skye. She'd managed to become part of their little family, and had made him fall for her - hard. The thought had scared the shit out of him, and it scared him even more that she might not be in that deep.

He bent down and kissed the curve of her neck as she continued "We've never done anything like this - my father and I," she explained and Phil suddenly realized that she had never once mentioned her father. He'd had started to believe that he had died "He took me to a park once - but we were there for like ten minutes and then he brought me home and we never went back there,"

"You don't talk about him," Phil said quietly as they continued to look out at the lights.

Melinda sighed "It's not something I like to talk about," she said "He was a nasty son-of-a-bitch," she shook her head, and Phil felt himself hold her tighter on instinct "He was mean and nothing I ever did was good enough,"

"Did he ever..."

"No," Melinda said before he had to ask "It was never physical, it was mental," Phil felt relief at that, but not much, because he knew that emotional pain was just as bad as physical pain "He'd always tell me that I was a waste of space and how his life would be so much better if I had never been born and it just..."

"A child's never meant to hear that from their father," Phil whispered as he kissed her temple.

"No, they're not, and Skye's _so_ lucky to have you," Melinda said and shook her head "Hearing that from someone who's supposed to love you..."

"I love you," Phil said, before it even registered. His eyes widened and he felt her tense in his arms, her head lifting off of his shoulder, but not turning around. His mouth opened a few times as his arms loosened around her waist, but not quite letting go "I mean-I just-I, uh..." he stuttered, trying not to freak her out "I don't, uh, I don't need you to say it back, but I just think you needed to hear it,"

She finally turned around, her eyes slightly widened and her mouth parted, but didn't say anything. For every second she stood there, he was becoming more anxious, and getting more self-conscious "Okay, when I said that I didn't need you to say it back, that was true," he said and rubbed the back of his neck "But I'm gonna need you to say something,"

Her mouth opened, like she was going to say something, but she just stood there for a moment before saying "I'm-I'm sorry," and slid out from between him and the rail, walking away.

"Wait-Mel!" he called after her, but she didn't turn back, she just kept striding away. He slumped back against the railing, mentally kicking himself as he ran a hand over his face.

"Dad?" Skye asked, obviously had seen Melinda walk away "What happened?" her face was full of worry and fear.

"I freaked her out, that's what happened," said Phil and shook his head "I knew I should've kept my mouth shut, I knew..."

Skye turned around and started to walk off in the direction Melinda had. As she kept walking, she rounded the corner to see crowds of people on the bridge. She didn't stop walking as she weaved through the people, scanning every face. She finally stopped when she she saw a familiar figure on a bench by the rail, and Skye stalked over to her "What the actual fuck?" she asked, louder than usual, but not loud enough to cause a scene.

Melinda didn't look up at her as she replied "Skye,"

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Dad but you can't just walk away," she said to her, Melinda still not looking at her.

"It's complicated, Skye," Melinda replied.

"It's compli-it's complicated?" Skye asked incredulously "What does that even mean? He loves you, it's not that complicated,"

Melinda scoffed and shook her head "Right,"

Skye's expression faded slightly as she tried to connect the dots "He told you, didn't he?" she asked and sat down on the bench next to her "That's why he was saying he freaked you out - he told you he loves you," Melinda didn't reply, she just looked down "Why?"

"Why what?" she replied.

"Why freak out? Don't you love him too?" Skye asked, leaning forward slightly so she could see her face.

Melinda let out a wry laugh and looked up towards the sky "Of course I do,"

"Then wha-"

"He didn't say it because it's true, Skye," Melinda cut her off finally looking over at her "He said it because it's what he thought I wanted to hear,"

Skye's face softened and she shook her head "No, you're wrong," she said "You're wrong about that,"

Melinda sighed and looked away, back out over the water. Skye looked behind her shoulder and saw Phil standing there before she waved him over. He walked towards them, and Skye stood up, meeting him halfway.

"Did you lie?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, earning a puzzled expression "Did you only tell her because you thought she wanted to hear it?"

Phil furrowed his eyebrows "What?" he asked and walked past her to sit next to his girlfriend on the bench. He sighed slightly under his breath when he saw her tense up again, her spine stiff and her hands clasped together "I wasn't lying," he said, but she didn't respond "I love you," somehow, he watched her spine get stiffer "I'm not lying, and I didn't say it because of any other reason,"

"Why?" she whispered, it was so quiet that he almost missed it - almost.

Phil slid closer to her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers "Because you are the most amazing, beautiful, selfless person I have ever met," he said "I love you because every time you walk into the room I can physically feel my face light up, I love you because you care about people more than you care about yourself and you would stop at nothing to protect them," he said and she finally turned to face him. He laid his forehead against her and he saw her eyes close as a single tear rolled down her cheek "I love you because you made me,"

He felt her hands disentangle from his and cup the sides of his jaw as she pressed her lips to his. He rested his hand on her knee as the other came up to tangle in her hair, deepening the kiss to show her he was telling the truth. He let out a moan as she nibbled on his bottom lip, and she knew she'd get that response every time. As she pulled back to look at him, they were trying to catch their breath.

"I don't need you to say it-"

"I love you too," she cut him off.

"Really?" his face lit up like the lights they currently weren't looking at "You do?"

Melinda chuckled and kissed him softly "Yes,"

"Oh, thank God," he let out a sigh of relief and pulled her in again to place a short soft kiss to her lips, hearing her soft laugh as he did. When she stood up, she held out her hands and helped him up, not stepping back when he stood chest to chest with her - like the day at the ice rink.

"I think I freaked Skye out," Melinda said as she rested her hands on his chest.

"She probably thought you were going to leave," Phil said and wrapped his arms around her back.

Melinda sighed and shook her head, turning her head to look at the teenager, who had a big grin on her face as she looked down at her phone, obviously texting Jemma, making her chuckle "I guess she's fine now,"

Phil smiled and looked back at her "Yeah, I guess she is,"

* * *

"What flavor?" asked Phil as they walked into the ice cream shop.

"Cake batter, thanks, Pop," Skye said first and Phil smirked at the obvious choice she made every single year.

"Sure," Phil said and turned to Melinda "Mel?"

"You don't have to-"

"Melinda, choose an ice cream," said Phil, cutting off her protests "It's Christmas Eve,"

Melinda sighed "Okay, uh, I guess I'll have Salted Caramel then,"

"Ah, sweet and salty," Phil remarked "Just like you,"

He was about to lean in to kiss her, but stopped when he heard Skye gagging at him, making him roll his eyes and Melinda chuckle.

"Fine, coming right up," he said and left them to sit down next to the window.

"So, are you staying tonight?" Skye asked Melinda one Phil was out of earshot "Because I'm pretty sure Dad wouldn't mind,"

Melinda froze. It was their first Christmas, but she wasn't really sure if it was their first Christmas _together_.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just-I think it'd be nice if you were there in the morning," Skye said, looking down and shrugging, playing with her hands.

Melinda reached across the table and grasped her hands "Christmas is about family, Skye-"

"You _are_ family," she said quietly, still not looking at her.

"Skye, I'd love to be there with you in the morning," she said "But it's not up to me," Melinda gave her hands a squeeze "Your dad needs his own time with you too,"

Skye looked disappointed, but nodded as Phil came back with their ice creams, and Melinda pulled her hand away from Skye's "Alrighty," he said "How about we head home and watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan," Melinda said, and looked over at Skye who had just nodded and looked down at her ice cream as she ate it. Phil frowned as looked at Melinda quizzically, who just gave him a sad smile and a shrug before they all stood up to start walking back to his apartment.

On their way back, Skye had walked ahead of them again, but her head was hung slightly and she wasn't looking out over the river.

"What's wrong with Skye?" Phil asked as he draped an arm around Melinda's shoulders, her arm around his waist.

She had just sighed and said "Just hang back for a second, okay?" she said and walked ahead, catching up with Skye after she saw him nod "You okay?" she asked.

"Yep," said Skye as they walked side-by-side.

"I call bullshit," Melinda said, making Skye let a out a puff of air through her nose in a slight laugh "I saw you grinning like an idiot at your phone before so I know it's not Jemma,"

"Ever told you I hate profilers?" Skye asked rhetorically, making Melinda smirk.

"Come on, kid, out with it," she replied "Otherwise I won't spend the rest of the night with you," she lied.

Skye looked up and cocked her head to the side "That sounded strangely dirty," she said, earning a swift elbow to the side, shoving her slightly as she laughed "I just...this is a big step for us...having someone to spend Christmas with," she explained "The last time that happened was-"

"Two years ago, I know," said Melinda nodding.

"Three years," she explained "Audrey left before Christmas, it was kind of a downer,"

"Did you like her?" Melinda asked her, genuinely interested.

Skye contemplated it, tilting her head from side to side, before saying "Yeah, I guess, she was nice,"

Melinda smirked "How come I sense a 'but' coming up?"

"Again with the dirty comments, Melinda, seriously," Skye replied mockingly, and Melinda shoved her again trying her best not to smile "But...she was boring, she was just...ordinary, and that would've been okay if she made Dad happy,"

"But she didn't?"

"For a while," Skye nodded "Then she cheated,"

"Ouch," Melinda grimaced "Been there before,"

"Yeah, but I don't think he loved her," she said and glanced sideways at Melinda "At least, not as much as he loves you,"

"I'm not gonna hurt your Dad, if that's what you're worried about," Melinda replied, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"No-that's-I know you wouldn't," Skye huffed, trying to get the words out "Up until I met Dad, I was on my own, Christmas didn't exist for me," she explained "But our first Christmas together, I finally started to feel like I belonged in our little family, and I just...I want you to feel that way too,"

Melinda took her hand out of her jacket pocket and wrapped it around her neck "You are an amazing kid, Skye," Melinda said "And I love you as much as I love your dad, just remember that," Melinda said and felt Skye wrap an arm around her back. She'd never felt like the maternal type, and she never saw herself being a role model for anyone. But Skye had managed to work her way into Melinda's heart, and she could feel herself becoming fiercely protective of her.

"I love you too," Skye replied quietly, and Melinda pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Can I come up now? I'm getting bored!" they heard Phil call out from behind them, making them both chuckle.

"Yes, honey," Melinda called over her shoulder, but didn't let go of Skye. As they heard Phil jogging to catch up, the two looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Phil asked.

"Sex positions," Melinda replied with a straight face. Skye covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing, whilst Phil went wide-eyed.

"Please tell me you're messing with me," Phil said, but one look at his daughter told him she was. He looked over at Melinda with a pathetic glare, who just smirked at him as they kept walking, finally reaching his apartment building.

"And we're not watching _'It's a Wonderful Life'_," Skye said as they entered the elevator.

"I second that," Melinda said, turning and watching the doors close.

"Oh, come on, it's a classic!" Phil cried, turning to them both, watching them shake their heads at the movie "You both have no appreciation for the classics," he muttered as he stood back in defeat.

* * *

**Christmas Eve chapter is done!**

**Next up: Christmas!**

**Will Melinda be there in the morning?**

**What happens?**

**I dunno.**

**I originally put Jemma in this chapter, but she had family home in London and it would be strange if she didn't go home to see them for Christmas.**

**BUT THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE SKIMMONS IN THE NEW YEARS CHAPTER!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think :)**


	15. Presents and Kisses

**I'M BACK!**

**I'm so sorry to people who have been waiting for this, you probably don't even remember what happened, so I'll give you a run down:**

**Melinda and Phil met at a bar, but nothing happened.**

**The next day, Phil finds out one of his students is dead and Melinda is an FBI agent on the case**

**They like each other**

**Skye and Jemma are held hostage in the basement of Jemma's college (Columbia - and Skye is a year older but she's a high school senior) - they're 17 and 18**

**Maria Hill is Melinda's partner, they're sassy best friends. Hunter and Trip are also in their FBI team**

**After the case is over, Phil asks Melinda out on a date - they go to a fancy ass restaurant and they enjoy themselves before Phil walks her up to her apartment and they make out)**

**Maria, Trip and Hunter want to meet Phil so they spend Thanksgiving together**

**Skye and Phil have a tradition where they go out on the harbor and look at Christmas lights every Christmas Eve, Skye wants Melinda to come with them.**

**Melinda tells Phil about her mentally abusive father whilst on the harbor and Phil tells her he loves her - she freaks out and runs away - they then talk and she says it back.**

**They go for ice cream afterwards (in the snow, I know) and Skye wants Melinda to stay the night.**

**Melinda doesn't think she should stay because Phil and Skye need their own time, Skye understands but is still a little upset.**

**Melinda and Skye bond on the way back to the apartment, and Skye's smiling again. Phil whinges that they don't want to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'**

**Does Melinda stay?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet, it was peaceful. Skye had fallen asleep in the armchair, and Melinda had fallen asleep on Phil. She had her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, as he leans against the arm rest. The end credits for the movie were just about to finish, and the menu screen would be on soon. They ended up watching Elf - because Melinda couldn't say no when Skye begged - after spending ten straight minutes arguing about what Phil considered to be 'classic'.

He could feel her breathe evenly against his chest and it was content, it made him feel like he could stay there with her forever. He listened to her breathing until they were in sync and started to drift off to sleep - until he heard her voice.

"I should go," she whispered sleepily, not making an attempt to move as he tightened his hold around her.

"Stay," he whispered back, his eyes closed as he drew patters on her side.

"You need to be with your daughter," said Melinda, lifting her head slightly, to look at him. As he felt her head move against him, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Stay," he repeated "She wants you here," he said, glancing briefly at his daughter before looking back at the woman on his chest "I want you here,"

She looked at him for a moment before leaning up and placing her lips to his softly before pulling back and standing up. He felt dejected as she let go, but his expression turned quizzical when she walked over and lifted Skye in her arms like she weighed nothing before heading for the stairs. Skye had subconsciously wrapped her arms around her neck and Melinda made her way up the stairs.

Phil followed them up and watched as Melinda managed to hold her up with one arm briefly as she pulled back the covers of Skye's bed, and placed her down delicately. As she pulled up the covers, Phil couldn't help the sleepy smile that grew on his face when he watched her kiss his daughter's forehead and walk back towards him, slowly, closing the door quietly behind them.

As she looked up at the look on his face, she asked "What?"

The only answer she got was being pulled forward against his chest and a gentle kiss. Pulling back he said "I love you,"

She just smiled in return, pressing another kiss to his lips before taking his hand and guiding him to the bedroom.

* * *

Waking in the morning was almost automatic. As she rolled over, she saw it was 7:30, which meant her father would be asleep for at least another half-hour before he woke up. As she padded to his room quietly, she noticed how she made barely any noise - another perk of training with Melinda. She pressed her ear against the door and heard soft snoring - her dad, she'd recognize it anywhere - and decided to open it slowly.

She smiled at the sight of Melinda lying next to him, not curled against him, but just touching him with her hand, like a reassurance. Thanking God that they were both fully clothed, she tip-toed to the bed and gently pressed on it, seeing if she'd get a reaction before she moved further in between them. As she slid down under the covers, she smiled when two different hands rested over the top.

She sighed contently as the adults next to her held her, almost protectively, and closed her eyes. As her breathing slowed, she felt herself falling back to sleep, neither adult stirring at the new addition to the bed.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later, Melinda woke to a knee in her ribs. She winced slightly and opened her eyes to be met with an extra head of brown hair, sleeping in between her and Phil. She'd noticed that her fingers were interlocking with his over Skye's body as she lay on her side, facing her. She looked peaceful, content, and Melinda had no plans to wake her.

As the girl stirred, she rolled over to Phil, and Melinda heard a soft grunt from him, making her chuckle silently. She saw him frown slightly before his eyes fluttered open, trying to understand what just happened, then smiled softly at the sight of his daughter.

"Knee?" Melinda whispered, making him prop his head up slightly to look at her and nod, giving her a small, quiet laugh "Yeah, me too,"

"Thank you," he said softly "For staying,"

Melinda gave him a warm smile before lifting their hands that were intertwined and kissed his knuckles "Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered back, settling down further in the bed, moving his hand from hers, to Melinda's waist, closing his eyes again.

Melinda smiled again and closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

Oomf!

Melinda fell to the floor with a thud as Skye, kicked her out the bed - hard. She groaned as she lay face down on the floor, not in any hurry to move. She heard Skye laughing softly and turned her head to see her's sticking out over the edge of the mattress.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Skye asked, trying her best to stifle the laughter trying to escape.

"What's going on?" Phil asked sleepily from the other side of the bed.

Skye let out a huff of laughter before she half-answered "I accidentally-here," she said extending a hand out to the woman on the floor "Let me help you up,"

Melinda grunted as she rolled over and took the outstretched hand. As Skye was about to pull her up, she got tugged and flipped off the bed and onto the floor, making Melinda laugh at her and Skye do the same through a groan "See? Hurts doesn't it?" the question was rhetorical, but Skye gave out a grunt in reply.

Phil rolled over to the other side of the bed and peered over the edge to see both girls on the floor, tangled "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Courtesy of your daughter," Melinda said and started to get up, falling forward onto the mattress next to Phil before rolling over and laying next to him. Skye stood up and fell on her stomach across the both of them, making them whine. Melinda put her hand on the back of Skye's head, stroking her hair "Merry Christmas, kid," she said softly.

"Merry Christmas," she replied just as quiet. Suddenly she felt Melinda lift her legs, lifting her up and tossing her over to the other side of the bed, making her yelp as she landed on her back.

Phil chuckled and watched as Melinda sat up and bent over the side of the bed, grabbing something out from under it. As she spun back around and handed over a small box wrapped in silver paper and a red ribbon tied around it in, sitting in a neat bow on top.

Skye looked at the present that was being handed to her, wide-eyed, and looked between it and Melinda "What..."

"It's your Christmas present, from me," Melinda encouraged as she gestured to the present.

"What? But you didn't have to get me anything," Skye said, looking up at her.

Melinda rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face "I wanted to, now open it,"

Skye tentatively took the present from her as Phil, who was now sitting up, watched them with a smile. She took the ribbon off carefully and tried not to rip the wrapping. Phil smirked at her, knowing usually she just tore off the paper like there was no tomorrow. When she finally got it open, she gasped "No way," she breathed "Is this what I think it is?"

"Modified," Melinda said, smiling nervously "I was gonna give it to you last night but you fell asleep,"

Skye looked up at Melinda, mouth agape, before looking down at the box in her hand. It was a black watch, the face was a perfect circle and the strap was leather. The thing that made it unique though, was that it connected to any smartphone and was touch screen "I can't believe you got this...they're supposed to be a few hundred bucks, at least,"

Phil's eyes went wide at his girlfriend before she replied "Don't worry, I know a guy," she smiled "But he modified it to measure your pulse during training,"

Skye's mouth was still agape as she held it in her hands, unopened and looked up at her again, before practically leaping into her arms, wrapping herself around the older woman "Thank you," she whispered "Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"Don't mention it," Melinda replied, and Skye pulled back suddenly.

"Wait here," she said and bounded off the bed, the box now laying on the bed where she left it.

Melinda looked over at Phil and saw him looking at her, not really knowing what to think "You shouldn't have done that," Phil said, shaking his head.

Melinda's face dropped "You're mad," she stated.

Phil shook his head again "No, I'm not mad," he said, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers "But you shouldn't spoil her,"

Melinda tipped her head back and sighed before looking at him "I know, I know," she groaned "But a friend of mine had a few and I saw it and knew she'd love it and I just couldn't resist-I'm sorry," she said.

Phil sighed "I'm in trouble here, aren't I?" he asked rhetorically, but Melinda just shrugged. He leaned over to kiss her for the first time since they all woke up - the second time - and pulled back a split second before Skye came back in and pounced back onto the bed, handing over a smaller, flatter box to Melinda.

She frowned "You didn't-"

"Melinda." Skye cut off her protests "Merry Christmas." she said, making her take the small box.

As she opened it, Melinda couldn't help the smile that grew onto her face, and ran her finger over the silver. It was a silver necklace with a Chinese symbol for a pendant. Phil rested his chin on her shoulder as he looked over it "What does it say?"

"Warrior," Melinda said quietly, still staring at the pendant.

Skye was getting nervous "Do you like it?" she asked, making Melinda look up at her "Because if you don't you can always take it back and we can-"

"No!" Melinda cut off her nervous rambling before smiling and taking her hand "I love it, thank you," she said softly "It's perfect,"

It seemed to reassure her, because Skye smiled and squeezed back. Phil reached around Melinda and took the necklace out of it's box, unclasping it and moving Melinda's hair to the side and re-clasping it around her neck.

"Looks good on you," said Skye "Even if I do say so myself,"

Melinda smiled at her and shook her head slightly before looking at Phil who kissed her lightly on the cheek and stood up to walk to the en suite and closing the door.

"You didn't have to do this," Melinda said to Skye and unconsciously reached for the pendant.

"I wanted to," Skye relayed her words back to her with a lopsided grin.

"So, out of all the Chinese symbols you could've picked, you chose this one. Why?" asked Melinda.

Skye shrugged "It just reminded me of you," she replied "It's hard to explain, but you just..." Skye shook her head, trying to find the right words "You have more courage, compassion and discipline in your little finger than most people have in their entire body," she said, shrugging again, as Melinda's face softened even more "And I just hope that one day, I'd be half the person you are,"

"You don't get it," Melinda shook her head "Skye, you're already twice the person I am," she said "You've come so far since we've started training, and not just physically, but mentally," she explained "Because, no matter what I tell you about your breathing or your posture, you'll always come out on top," she said and tapped twice on Skye's sternum "Because of what's in here,"

Skye smiled slightly at her and leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her waist and her head on her chest, as Melinda enveloped her in, pressing a kiss to her hair. As Phil came out of the bathroom, Skye pulled back "I have to call Jemma," she said and hopped off the bed, retreating out of the room.

"Everything okay?" asked Phil, sitting down next to his girlfriend on the bed.

Melinda smiled at him "Yeah," she replied "Everything's fine,"

Phil nodded and lent over to kiss her gently, putting a hand on her waist as her hand came up to his jaw. She licked his bottom lip before he opened, letting her enter, and they delve into each other's mouths, their bodies moving closer until Melinda found herself straddling his lap, her arms locked around his neck.

As she nibbled on his bottom lip, she smiled against him when he moaned, knowing full-well what reaction she elicited every single time. As she pulled back, she looked at him, putting her forehead to his "Merry Christmas, Phil," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Melinda," he replied, before capturing her lips again.

* * *

"I got you something, too," Melinda said as they lay in his bed, naked. She reached under the bed to where she had took Skye's present out from and handed over a small box, around the same size as the one Melinda's necklace was in.

"What is it?" he asked, taking the present from her, and furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

Melinda chuckled at him "That's why you're meant to open it,"

Phil took off the wrapping to reveal a small tin, with an SSR imprint on the front. As he opened the box, his eyebrows rose into his hairline "You didn't..."

"I did," she replied and smiled at his schoolboy excitement.

"You got me vintage Captain America trading cards?" he asked, his eyes wide in awe "How'd you even find them?"

Melinda shrugged "I know a guy," she said.

Phil looked up at her "How many guys do you know?" he asked. She just smirked in return and he leaned over to kiss her "You're amazing," he mumbled against her lips.

"I know," she replied, with a shrug as they pulled back.

Phil snorted "And modest," Melinda smiled at him as he put an arm around her shoulders, leaning back onto the pillows and looking down at his vintage Captain America trading cards "I love you,"

"I love you too," she replied softly. Saying it was still a little strange for her and she doubted she'd get used to it for a while, but Phil seemed comfortable saying it, like it could always just roll off his tongue.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys...ten months is a really long delay, I know.**

**I was going back through my stories and decided I wanted to do this again.**

**Anyway...SHE STAYED!**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
